Is Lita Trustworthy?
by happygolucky111
Summary: Lita is kidnapped by Diamond and is being forced to tell a deep secret about Serena. Will she though? Is she trustworthy?
1. secretive lita

Please understand that this is my first sailor moon fanfic. If u can, please review  
  
each chapter and tell me what you thought bout it, whether its good or bad. Thank u and  
  
happy reading! ^_^ ~happygolucky111  
  
I know too much. I know why Serena will not go out with Diamond. For a 14-  
  
year-old, this means trouble. Serena made me swear to not tell anybody, especially Diamond. But it's  
  
impossible to keep this secret. Somehow, Diamond found out that I know this secret. He  
  
has tried almost everything to please Serena. One day in the hallway at school,  
  
Diamond's not so tough gang tried to make me spill the beans, but I held out. I refused to  
  
tell because I knew that they wouldn't- and couldn't- hurt me. They are a gang of many  
  
words, but no actions. Besides, Ms. H. was right down the hall. They scared me quite a  
  
bit, so I avoided them everywhere. But one day, after school, they caught up with me.  
  
They formed a tight circle around me, pressed my arms to my sides, and lifted me an inch  
  
from the ground, so I couldn't get free! I didn't know where I was going, but then again, I  
  
knew that I wasn't going to get hurt.  
  
Then Diamond said, "you're avoiding us, Lita. Tell me why Serena wont go out  
  
with me, and well let you go."  
  
I said, "how thick do you think I am? NO! It's a secret. Serena made me swear not  
  
to tell." this made him mad. He didn't hit me, but he had a gleam in his eye.  
  
He said to his gang, as though I wasn't there, "You know where to take her boys.  
  
I need to pick up some supplies." Now is when I started to get scared. 


	2. kidnapped!

. they carried me off to one of their houses, Diamond's, I guess. They shoved me into a bathroom, and Sapphire, Diamond's second hand man, cackled, "Go, because you won't be able to for a long while!" I went, because I was cornered, and I had to go, anyway. After I was done, I opened the door and they grabbed em and lifted me up a bit again. They shoved me into the basement and made me sit in a chair that was bolted down to the ground. Then I did something that surprised the gang, and me. I jumped off the chair, pushed one of them aside, and made a beeline for the basement door. I flung it open, and crashed into Diamond. He asked, "Where are you going? We have some talking to do." He grabbed my arm and half-pushed half-shoved me down the stairs again. He put the supplies down, and had me call home. This puzzled me, but then he told me to leave a message saying that I was at a friend's house and I might be staying the night, working on a project. I wanted to call out for help, but I didn't know what Diamond had in the bag. Who knows what it could be? It could, after all, be a weapon. So I repeated the message and hung up the phone. As of now, I was scared out of my mind. Diamond asked me, trying to be calm, "I'll ask you one more time. Why won't Serena go out with me?"  
  
PS. I don't own SM! 


	3. shut her up

I replied faithfully, "I won't tell you. She trusts me!" Diamond's temper flared, and he yelled, "Wrap her up, boys!" I backed away with a sudden new fear, but rough hands grabbed me and shoved me onto that stone cold chair. They held me to that awful chair, despite my eagerness to get free. Man, they were strong! Two others reached into the bad and got- a rope! I moved around, so that they couldn't tie it properly. I had to get free! I couldn't just let them tie me down; it would ruin my reputation! Although, no matter how hard I tried to get free, I couldn't. They took that rope, and I could see my fate, plain as day. Around and around they went on my arms and then they proceeded to my legs. Already I could feel the rope slitting into my arms and legs, as if it were on fire! I wanted to cry out, but my pride was too high to do that. Curse my pride. I happened to notice that they tied huge knots. I guess it was because they wanted to stall anyone who might try to set me free. Diamond went into some storeroom in his basement, obviously looking for something, but, what? As he finally came out, he held something in his hands, but since he was standing in the shadows, I couldn't tell what it was. I noticed that the gang was leaning forward slightly, trying to see what he had. Abruptly, mike started chuckling. Why? What was so funny, and what did he have? He came out of the shadows, step by step. Each step seemed longer than the last. At last he came into the light and he was holding the one thing to shut me up. It was. 


	4. decisions, decisions

He held. duct tape. The one thing that could make a person safe, and yet kill you if you tape up your windows with it. Sigh, after all that worrying, that was it?! What a rip-off! Then I found out what he was planning to do with the tape. He strolled over, with a piece of duct tape in his hand. It was as big to cover. Aack! The duct tape smothered me, as Diamond put it over my mouth. The 'glee club,' otherwise known as his gang, expressions changed from total shock, to approval, and gave Diamond a smile of satisfaction. Oh, that bugged me! They were so, so evil! Diamond's eyes tore into mine and he said happily, "We're going to leave you down here for an hour or so to think about whether or not you will tell me why Serena wont go out with me." As they sauntered back upstairs, I started to feel two different kinds of pain. The first was the one in my wrists and ankles. The ropes were slitting into me and stopping my circulation. The other pain was not physical. It was emotional. How could they do this? Their hearts were as cold as ice, no; it was colder than that. It was Antarctica and wearing shorts eating an ice cream. Also, as hard as diamonds. Arrg, just thinking about diamonds make me insane with fury. I wanted to cry, but tears would not come. This pain was beyond tears. I wondered to myself if I should tell Serena's secret or not. I weighed my chances. If I told Diamond, he would let me go, Diamond and Serena would go out, and Serena would never trust me again. If I didn't tell him, he would keep me captive for about a day, because I had to go to school, Serena would trust me even more, I would be a trustworthy friend to everyone, but Diamond would be my sworn enemy, always grasping for a chance to harm me. After awhile, I knew what to do. 


	5. Diamond breaks down

Later, Diamond came down, followed by his 'glee club'. Again, he asked me, "are  
  
you going to abandon your friends trust and be free?" he paused with a devilish gleam in  
  
his eye. "Or stay here to rot?!" his eyes were flaming, and he ripped the tape off, sending  
  
off a whimper from my throat.  
  
My voice quivered, but it had some strength behind it, and I said, "Never." I  
  
paused, with half-tears in my eyes, and Diamond looked as if someone put a hot iron on  
  
him. He never dreamed that I would say no. "I'll be loyal to here forever. I know that you  
  
will have to let me out sometime. If I told you, she will never trust me again!"  
  
Diamond raged back in response, "If you don't tell me I'll hurt you Lita!"  
  
I shot back in response, "is that how it is? You're full of petty words Diamond.  
  
But is that all they are? Petty words? You wouldn't hurt a fly!"  
  
Diamond was quivering like mad, and looked as though he was going to slap me,  
  
so I prepared myself for the hit. He also looked as if I had slapped him, and amazing  
  
enough, turned to the gang and told them, "Go home. I'll call if I need anything." As they  
  
opened the door, I noticed that no sunlight pored in. it was dusk. The gang, including  
  
Sapphire, turned and dispersed.  
  
Diamond came right up to my face and said, surprisingly calmly, "Do you want to  
  
know why I like Serena? Or do you just want to ruin my life?"  
  
I told him just as calmly, "Let me call Serena, and I will ask her if I can tell you,"  
  
as I eyed the phone.  
  
He looked in my eyes, and seeing the mistrust coming out from me, and said,  
  
"Later. We need to talk about other things now."  
  
Before he could go on, I asked him why he liked Serena so much. "Why her, and  
  
not the most popular girl in school?" I asked.  
  
Diamond looked shocked. He turned away and blushed. He confessed, "Her  
  
golden blonde hair is like a sunrise in the morning! Her radiant blue eyes are like the  
  
oceans with all of its tropical fish in it! Whenever she smiled, the light shining from the  
  
smile makes me need to wear sunglasses! Her heart is golden, and so is she." Tears of  
  
sweetness started to pour out of my eyes.  
I mumbled to myself, "So the beast's heart isn't all evil." Diamond eyed me with  
  
confusion, and I shook my head. I said softly so that it wouldn't hurt him, "Tell her how  
  
you feel about her. That's what she wants." I needed to touch his soul. It would save him  
  
from himself. Unfortunately, I couldn't reach him.  
  
He exclaimed, "that would leave me friendless! The guys would tease me and  
  
drop me like a hot potato!" I smiled to myself at the thought of Diamond dropping like a  
  
'hot potato'. He interrupted my thoughts, saying, "Do you know what its like without  
  
friends? Tell me what she wants!" he was starting to slowly fall apart.  
  
I said, once again, "Call her and tell her how you feel about her."  
  
Diamond said, with evil gleaming in his eyes, "Fine. If she goes out with me, I'll  
  
let you go. If she doesn't, then you will have a new permanent address her." Then he  
  
came over to me with a new piece of tape in his hand and covered my mouth again, so I  
  
couldn't yell out to Serena. He dialed her number. I was starting to persperate and stink. I  
  
hadn't told him the truth. He was going to lose his friends, but it served him right,  
  
kidnapping me like this. I tried to stop him by trying to shift in my seat, but I was tied too  
  
tightly.  
  
Diamond said into the phone, "Can I talk to Serena, please?" suddenly, the door to  
  
the basement came crashing open to reveal.! 


	6. well what do you know

~ note. I know that some of this stuff in my story might not follow Lita's actual life, like how she calls home to talk to her parents. ya so don't get mad, please, cause I'm making SM slightly different. ya. Thank u to everyone who reviewed my story, especially the ones who reviewed more than once, and a very special thanks to Kristina Wright *I hope I spelled your name right!* who helped me out with technicalities in my story. This one is gonna b longer than the rest. hopefully. ^^* I don't own sailor moon!  
  
It was my exboyfriend, Darien! He told Diamond to stop! I stared in amazement  
  
and wonder about what the hey he was doing. Diamond dropped the phone.  
  
Darien yelled, "you cant just tie people up, Diamond! Its inhuman! Just  
  
because you want to go out with Serena doesn't mean that you can tie people up!"  
  
Diamond yelled back, his anger raging, "Why are you defending her?! You hate  
  
her!"  
  
Darien exclaimed, "I'm against this whole tie up thing! You don't have the right to  
  
do this!  
  
Diamond smartmouthed back, "Really now. Then to get at her, you'll have to go  
  
through me!" I looked over at the phone. It was off the hook! Serena could here  
  
everything that was going on! My attention turned back to the guys. Apparently  
  
Darien had lunged at Diamond, but before he had reached him, some of the glee  
  
club came back to see if everything was all right. They tackled Darien and, after a  
  
bloody nose or two, they tied him to the back of my chair. Oh well. He was born to  
  
fail I guess. Now what? Serena's my last hope. Diamond ran over to the phone. He  
  
asked for Serena, but there was a dial tone. Diamond came over to me. He reached  
  
to rip the tape off my mouth, but the doorbell rang.  
  
Who could it be other than. "Serena!" Diamond yelled out in surprise. She must have run past him because she was running down the basement stairs at tope speed,  
  
with Diamond nowhere in sight. She ran right up to Darien and I and took the tape  
  
off of our mouths. Her face was a mix of anger, confusion, hatred and worry.  
  
She asked us, "Are you alright?"  
  
I replied, happy that we were going to be saved an also anxious to get free, "we  
  
will be if you free us!" she fumbled with the knots, but to no avail because  
  
Diamond  
  
threw her to the side. I noticed that one cheek was beat red! I suppressed a giggle  
  
and a horrid thought came to my mind. He must hate Serena now! No! Which  
  
means, he will kidnap her, and no one will rescue us! My hopes seemed to whittle  
  
away. suddenly, Diamond swept Serena into a closet, and she let off her high-  
  
pitched cry.  
  
"Serena!" I cried out, and my voice cracked, but I didn't care. Diamond made a  
  
quick phone call, and though Darien and I yelled out, we soon found out that  
  
Diamond had called his glee club. So after muttering a little into the phone, he  
  
unwrapped me. He must have noticed the utter confusion on my face that  
  
practically had the word 'why' written all over and he chuckled to himself.  
  
He explained, "I wanted to know why Serena wouldn't go out with me, and now I  
  
hate her. So I have no use for you now." When I heard his last sentence, I thought  
  
that he was going to kill me, but I prayed to the Lord that he wouldn't.  
  
He turned to his glee club, who suddenly appeared out of thin air and said, "Make sure Serena and Darien don't escape. Turn Darien around and tie him sitting  
  
down." He gruffly grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs and back outside  
  
to the chilly air, and down a pitch-black alley. What I saw there made me scream. 


	7. heart race

Sorry it's taken me so incredibly long to write the next part to my story. (^_^)* Yea, so here it is,  
  
and thank u to everyone who helped me figure out the kinks to the story, and another thanks to  
  
everyone who reviewed it.  
  
Last chapter: I went down the alley with Diamond, and what I saw made me scream in my  
  
head.  
  
I saw the cutest guy ever. Ken, he is one of the nicest, most popular guys at school. A girl  
  
would die to date him. The weird thing is, he has never gone out on a date, and has never been  
  
kissed. Of course I wanted to date him, (who wouldn't?) but I was way out of his league. He  
  
would make casual conversation with me, but that was it. Then it hit me. We were walking over  
  
to Ken. Why would Ken be involved in this scheme? Why.? As we got over to Ken,  
  
Diamond finally let go of me by shoving me on the ground. He growled to me, "Don't move,  
  
unless you want a fist in your face." I was fully ready to fight him, but he had the advantage in  
  
this predicament. Diamond whispered something to Ken, and Ken frowned and nodded,  
  
as he looked me over.  
  
As I watched, my crush for Ken came through and I blushed, as he was looking me  
  
over.  
  
As Diamond turned and left, I asked Ken, "where are you going and why did  
  
Diamond take me to you, and what are you going to do?"  
  
He pulled me down the street and said, "your coming with me to my house," my heart  
  
skipped a beat. What was he going to do to me? "he took you to me for two reasons. One, I  
  
cannot say, and the other is because my dad is a cop. And I'm going to keep you at my house,  
  
until who knows how long."  
  
I asked as we stepped inside his house, "can I go to the bathroom, and can I get  
  
something to eat?"  
  
He stared at me and muttered, "Whatever." I locked eyes with him and he looked away,  
  
with a pained expression on his face.  
  
When I was eating the apple that he brought me, feeling better since I had used the  
  
facilities, after a long talk about life and everything in general and even talking about some  
  
heart-felt stuff, I asked him, "What does your dad being a cop have to do with this?"  
  
He replied, "I can't tell you, but I can show you. Come on." He yanked my arm again.  
  
What is with this arm grabbing business? I'll walk of my own free will, thank you mainly  
  
because my arm was kind of sore from that rope.  
  
He dragged me upstairs- at least it wasn't a basement this time- and threw me into his  
  
parents room apparently, and sat me down onto the bed. He looked at me, straight into my eyes,  
  
as if he knew all of my secrets. I sat frozen at the spot. I couldn't move. I was too scared of what  
  
might happen. He opened his mouth to speak, and said, "I have loved you since the day that I  
  
met you. You are my princess, and I want to be your knight in shining armor. I have been forced  
  
to keep you here. It was against my will, and it was a test to see if I can hold back my love for  
  
you and prove my loyalty for the gang. Alas, I cannot hide my love. I am deeply hurt by what  
  
has happened to you, and I apologize for everything. Please accept my apology by giving me my  
  
first true kiss.  
  
I sat there shocked, and I didn't know what to do.  
  
Hope you guys liked it! more reviews= a faster return chapter! 


	8. dissapointment

Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing my chapters! A special thankx  
  
to LitaLover too! I hope everyone likes this next chapter, and if you want, you can say on  
  
your review what u want to happen. I dunno if it will happen, but its worth the try. Also, I  
  
don't own Sailor Moon either. Anyway, here's the next chapter.  
  
Last chapter: Andrew apologized for everything and asked for his first true kiss.  
  
This chapter:  
  
I stared into his handsome face, after hearing him ask me that. I had two major  
  
feelings inside me, one, the desperate urge to kiss him, and the other, to slap him for  
  
asking me that. And yet, I knew what to do. I said to him, very calmly, "How can you ask  
  
me that? Here I am taken hostage, and I don't know if you even mean what you just said.  
  
I believe you, but right now, I accept your apology, but not with a kiss. I'm sorry."  
  
Andrew's face just dissolved. He looked deeply hurt. I knew it was awful, and I love him  
  
so, but right now, until I knew that things would get better, I could grant no such thing.  
  
He said to me, "Right. Well, I promised I would show you what my dad being a  
  
cop has to do with this. Come on, its in my room." I followed him to his room, feeling  
  
disappointment surrounding us. He opened the door to his room and had me stand by two  
  
poles, and told me sadly not to move, and remembering what had happened to Darien, I  
  
didn't move. He opened one of the drawers, and got out some handcuffs. He came over to  
  
me, grabbed one of my wrists, and cuffed it to one of the poles. He took the other one,  
  
and cuffed it to the other pole. He grabbed a piece of duct tape, but instead of putting it  
  
on my mouth, he looked at it in his hand and told me, "As long as you don't yell out, I  
  
wont put the tape on your mouth yet."  
  
"Alright," I said. As he left, I thought to myself, "He's so nice, and he was forced to do this, so it's  
  
not his fault. Not only that, but he was clearly forgotten by his parents. He needs a  
  
friend." I really wanted to make sure he didn't volunteer to do this so I waited for him to  
  
come back. I decided to watch the seconds go by, since there was a clock on the wall.  
  
After seven minutes went by, Andrew came back. He said, "Tell you what. If you  
  
promise not to run off, you can get something else to eat, and watch TV with me." Oh,  
  
wow! What a guy! I wanted to give him his first kiss right now, but I had to contain  
  
myself.  
  
Alas, a grin climbed across my face and I replied excitedly, "That's great! But,  
  
why?"  
  
He answered with something that truly shocked me. 


	9. date?

Yay! I've got 23 reviews! Lol yea thankx to everyone who has reviewed my story! I really appreciate it! Anyway, here's the story!  
  
Last chapter: "that's great, but why?" I asked.  
  
This chapter:  
  
He answered, "I was forced to do this. Operation tie-up-Lita was stupid! Like  
  
Darien, I'm against it. But unlike Darien, I don't speak out. So, please don't tell anyone  
  
about this and pretend that you were always locked up?"  
  
I replied, "Sure, but I stink at lying, so I don't know if it's a good idea." The  
  
gorgeous guy sat down to think.  
  
"I got it!" he suddenly burst out, "I'll keep your hands locked together, this way  
  
we can tell the truth, and I know that it would be hard for you to run away."  
  
"Whatever, but let me stretch first." I said stretching. I almost started to laugh,  
  
because my shirt went up to show a bit of my stomach, and he tried not to stare at  
  
my stomach, but he couldn't look away. I continued, "After this nightmare is  
  
over, Diamond will say to a judge that you had a part of this. I know that you are  
  
innocent, but how do I prove it without you losing your awful friends?"  
  
The hotty chuckled and replied, "I know, they are pretty bad, aren't they? I don't  
  
know, but we will find a way when that happens." So, we had some frozen pizza, and sat  
  
down to watch ET. we talked about school and such, and, oh, I was in heaven! Or close to  
  
it, because of these handcuffs. He was so kind and caring, for sure we were destined to  
  
become soulmates who'd understand each other. *Yes I know that this line comes from  
  
the SM movie, hearts in ice. Don't sue, I don't own sm!* As we were chatting, the phone  
  
rang. When Ken picked it up, he had a smile on his face. But, as he talked into it, his face  
  
went a nasty shade of white.  
Ooh. Me is mean. I left a cliffhanger. again! Hee hee sorry u guys but yull just have to  
  
wait to see whom it is that called. Ya so please review, and I promise that I will come out  
  
with another chapter! Next chapter preview: an argument between Ken and. who? 


	10. author note

Hey yall. Just writing to see what u guys think of my story so far, cause I dunno where I want it to go from here. Please drop off yur opinions by reviewing on this! I hope to get the next chappie up by the next weekend, but I dunno. Please keep reading and reviewing! And thank u to all who have reviewed specially the ones who have reviewed on like every chapter. Thank u!!!!!!!!! 


	11. tears

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile! I've been kinda busy studying for finals... talk about horrid. Anyway, thankx to all who have reviewed! I really appreciate it! Yea here's the new chapter... yea just so u guys know, I changed the character from Andrew to Ken, cause I couldn't recall something... er...never mind. Anyway, girl of darkness. I still want to hear from you! Trust me, the note u left wasn't confusing! Yea, actually, I want to hear from all of u guys! I'm waiting for reviews!  
  
Last chappie: As Ken talked into the phone, his face went a horrid shade of white.  
  
This chappie:  
  
Once he hung up, he grabbed me, and took me back to the two iron bars. As he locked me up, her told me that Diamond was coming over! He put the tape over my mouth, and went downstairs. No sooner than he left, did Diamond ring the doorbell. Ken answered it, and let Diamond in. Diamond came right up to see me, with some heavy-duty rope.  
  
Diamond said to Ken, "I have reason to believe that you haven't kept her locked up, so I'm going to bind her feet together, using my special knot that if anyone untied, they would not be able to put back perfectly."  
  
Ken protested, "that's stupid. I follow your orders."  
  
Diamond yelled, "If you follow my orders, then you'll give me the keys to the cuffs and you will leave the room while I bind her feet together!" ooh, not a smart move. Diamond has really lost his temper now. The worst of it was, he was drunk. Anyone could smell that on his breath a mile away. As for Ken, goodness, you can't leave me here with this drunk *beep* they stared angrily at each other. Meanwhile, I was inching my feet apart. Finally, Ken slammed the keys into Diamond's outstretched hand, and left the room, closing the door behind him. Diamond swayed over to me because he's drunk, threw the keys into his pocket, and shoved my feet together. I bit my tongue while he was tying the knot, because it hurt!  
  
Then he said to me, "Don't you dare yell out now. He ripped off the tape from my mouth, and gave me a huge kiss. He groped my mouth open and slipped his tongue in. No I thought to myself. No! I wanted to break the kiss, but I couldn't go anywhere because he had me pinned to the wall. He finished the kiss, and put the tape back on my mouth. I thought to myself, Please Ken, please come in here and help me! Unfortunately, he didn't. What was worse though, is that Diamond started to feel me up. I wanted to scream and scream and scream for Ken! This was horrible! I could feel the tears start to slide down my cheeks. Please please please don't let him rape me! Please make him stop! About ten minutes later, he finally stopped. I was shaking from being mistreated.  
  
He said to me, "there now that felt good, didn't it?" I cried in response. He frowned and left without another word. Ken came dashing in after he knew that Diamond had left.  
  
Then he ran back over to me, and took the tape off of my mouth. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want to give him the keys, but I had to prove my loyalty!" as he said this, my head was bowed down. He noticed that something was wrong and asked, "Lita, wha- what's wrong?"  
  
I cried, and he wrapped his arms around me, caring for me. Eventually I sputtered out, "He- he- he frenched me." I cried some more, and he held me even tighter. He looked at me with sadness, and rocked me back and forth. I went on, "he also fel- fel- felt me up." His eyes widened with shock, and he held me so tight that I thought I would choke. He said sh-sh-sh as I cried and cried.  
  
"Its all my fault! Its all my fu**in fault! I should have never left you in the room with him! No type of loyalty is worth that!" he exclaimed. I replied, "No. It's not your fault. I should have told him the secret. Serena would have forgiven me. But no, I kept my peace, and look where its gotten me." I sighed. "I just hope that Serena is ok."  
  
Ken jumped up and exclaimed, "I'll call Diamond, and see what's going on over there. In other words, what he has done with Serena and Darien." He ran over to the phone and punched in Diamond's number. I watched him, full of hope. He talked on the phone, and his smile soon disappeared. When he hung up, Ken sighed and explained to me, "Diamond wouldn't tell me. He said that I was 'under watch' and that I couldn't be told because he doesn't know where my loyalties lie." He sighed again, "I don't know what to do." Minutes passed and I gloomily stared at the floor, despising that awkward silence. Ken exclaimed, "I know what!"  
  
What will Ken do? What will he say? Well, I know, but you don't, so you will just have to wait to see what happens! Sorry, don't mean to be mean, but... yea. Please review u guys, cause I love hearing from you! Opinions and/or flames are welcome! 


	12. first kiss

Hey u guys. I'm back to give u guys another exciting *I hope* chapter that's going to be full with reviews, right? ^_^ Anyway, I really hope u guys like this chapter! Happy reading! There is something that some of u romantics out there might like.  
  
Last chapter: Diamond used Lita (not the full Monty, u sicko's) and Ken doesn't know what to do about his situation.  
  
This chapter!  
  
Ken exclaimed, "I know what! Three things to do! First, I'm going to pull this desk over so you can sit on it. Second, well, I don't like doing this, but, as a precaution, I'm covering you mouth with tape." I tried to protest, but I was soon muffled. "Sorry," he said, and truly looked it! "Third, I'm going to bed." And he left. Soon after, I fell asleep, but before I slept, Ken came in and kissed me! On my scalp, but still! He actually kissed me! I was pretending to be asleep, but who cares?! Is this a dream or what?!  
  
As he left, he said, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. With Diamond doing that to you especially. What a *beepy beep.* He had no right to do that to you. All out of lust. That's all he has in his heart. He doesn't look for the right stuff in a girl. I can only hope that you can forgive me for being involved in this." WHAT A HOTTIE!!! I certainly had sweet dreams that night! The next morning, I was rudely woken up. It was Ken, my knight in shining armor!  
  
He whispered to me really fast, "Stand up so I can move the desk back!" oh well. So much for that romantic moment. He moved the desk, and no sooner had he done that, the doorbell rang. Must be Diamond. Ken opened the door and returned with the evil guy. Diamond came over and set me free, seeing that the knots on my feet were the same as he had left them. When he took off the tape, I thought to myself, what a relief!  
  
As soon as I was free, I asked Diamond, "What have you done to Serena and Darien?"  
  
Diamond replied shortly, "now why would I tell you that? So you can blab to the teachers?"  
  
I answered back, "You mean I'm going to school?"  
  
He said with a menacing tone, "Of course. I don't want the teachers to get suspicious." Then he left.  
  
Ken turned to me and said, "Come on. I'm supposed to walk you to school today."  
  
As we were walking to school, I told him, "Thanks for last night. That was really sweet of you. I always thought that Diamond and his glee club were a bunch of jerks, but I guess that there is an exception everywhere." He turned beat red. He acknowledged it with a nod, and we kept walking, until we got to school.  
  
Throughout my first 5 periods, I kept trying to tell my teachers about what happened yesterday. As it turned out, Serena and Darien did not come to school. I was starting to get really worried. As sixth hour came around, I went to sit with my friends for lunch. As I was walking toward that table with Mina, Raye, and Ami sitting there with their boyfriends, one of the glee club members led me to their table. Great, just what I don't need. I didn't have a lunch! So I sat there trying to devise a plan to tell someone. As I was thinking, I noticed that my friends kept giving me questioning looks. Mina, Raye, and Ami even came around to the table at different times, but I told them with a shake of my head to turn around with a quick shake of my head. I couldn't let her get caught up in this mess. Not another person. It was too big of a risk, and I couldn't let anything happen to them as did to me, in the case of Diamond.  
  
A funny thought struck me again. I thought, "If I have to stay at one of their houses, I hope that its Ken's." I also remembered that kiss. "Snap out of it!" I thought. Soon enough, I devised a plan to get all four *yes, four* of us out of this horrid mess.  
  
Well, how did u guys like it? I thought it was pretty good, but I dunno, its your guys' opinion that I want! Ya we had a tornado warning, pretty cool huh? Lol ya plz plz review!  
  
Preview for next chapter: the plan for Lita to get free doesn't work. or does it? 


	13. the plan

Wow. I'm updating really soon. Cool! Thank u so much to everyone who has left me a review. You have no idea how much it means to me! plz leave more happy (or sad) reviews! Thank you's!  
  
Last chapter: Lita goes to school and devises a plan.  
  
This chapter!  
  
I devised a plan to get me out of this mess, but I had to wait until 8th period for it to work. So, time went by as it always does (yes, thank u Harry Chapin for this line! If u don't know who Harry Chapin is, then look him up. He's a famous dead singer.) until 8th period. Halfway through, I asked my teacher if I could go to the bathroom. She said, "Okay, but hurry back."  
  
I mumbled, "Thanks." And left the room. I ran down the hall to the office. Odd, no one was following me; at least I didn't think so. Oh well, I guess that's a good thing. As I ran up to the main desk, I asked for the principal. He was the one to tell. If anyone would believe me, it would be him.  
  
The receptionist came back and told me, "The principal is busy now. Talk to him after school, okay?" Just my luck. A minute away, and for nothing.  
  
I asked her, "Can I leave a note for him?" she replied, "Sure, why not."  
  
All of a sudden, one of Diamonds glee club members came up to me and said, "Lita, Ms. H. wants you back in class now. Leave a very quick note so you can get back to class."  
  
Through this the receptionist just looked kind of bored. She said, "Would you just write the note? I have work to do."  
  
I scribbled a note saying, "I need to talk to you. Call me down to the office tomorrow morning." I signed my name, and went back to class with the glee club member. He walked behind me the whole way, muttering threats if I tried to run off. As I walked back, ignoring his threats, I felt that this was the best thing that had happened to me since that kiss. After school, the roundup came again. Luckily, they took me to Ken's house. Yes! But I pretended to resist them by saying, "Oh no! Not again!" This way they would believe Ken and tell him what had happened to Serena and Darien. But when I got there, things were different. They locked me to the iron bars again, but they were in the basement, and they took the keys again. Ken finally arrived half an hour later.  
  
What took him so long? Did he run into Diamond? Did he squeal? Well, I'm not gonna tell you cause I want to leave a cliffhanger. Aren't I nice? Hee hee please please please leave lots of reviews for me! 


	14. true feelings

Hey you guys, I'm back with another chapter! It's been so much writing this story for all of u! Anyway, thank u all so much for reviewing! Rock on!  
  
Last chappie: the gang took Lita back to Ken's house and locked her in the basement. Ken showed up a half-hour later.  
  
This chapter: He ran up to me, panting, and said, "I got a spare key after  
  
school today. I'm letting you out so you can do your homework, and such."  
  
He unlocked me, and I let my arms hang down at my sides, massaging them  
  
carefully. He took one of my wrists, and carefully worked some feeling into  
  
it. I felt my face flush up instantly at his touch, and my gaze hit the floor.  
  
Ever so quietly, and cautiously, he put his finger under my chin, and asked  
  
me, "Is it ok if I give you a hug?" he was so cautious with me, so I nodded a  
  
yes. His strong arms encircled my small body, and I wrapped my arms  
  
around him. I could sense this feeling of safeness surrounding us, sending all  
  
of the pain away. Everything faded away, and all I thought about was us, and  
  
how perfect we seemed to be together. He whispered in my ear, "I love you,  
  
Lita." Then he stood and went upstairs. I stood there, frozen in spot, too  
  
shocked to believe what had just happened.  
  
Eventually, I walked upstairs after him. I found him in the kitchen,  
  
trying to make lasagna. I smiled and walked over to him, and asked, "Do  
  
you want some help with that?" He turned to me, and smiled. Ooh, my heart  
  
skipped a beat and melted at the same time. I helped him in making the  
  
lasagna, and when it was done, he took it out of the oven and we sat down to  
  
eat. We were enjoying a pleasant conversation when all of a sudden; one of  
  
his legs hit mine. He apologized and moved it. Later, it happened again, but  
  
he didn't move it. *Note, this part was used in All-American Girl and I don't  
  
own that book, don't sue, but please read it! It's a good book!* I could feel  
  
my face getting hot and I looked away. I couldn't seem to look back up to  
  
his gaze. I quickly excused myself and started to clean up. He walked over  
  
to me and started to help me clean up. I washed, and he dried the dishes.  
  
Once we had finished, I said to him, "thank you for. well, everything." I  
  
stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. He turned beet red, but  
  
not as red as I turned.  
  
He mumbled out, "Your welcome." After that moment, we turned and  
  
went to do our homework in silence. Eventually it turned night and it was  
  
time for us to go to bed. We went downstairs, and he told me, "I need to lock  
  
you up now." He made a nice place for me to sit on, and he locked me up.  
  
He wished me a good night, and pleasant dreams. Ah, dreams do come true!  
  
It was an easy night, thanks to Ken. Ah Ken, my night in shining armor!  
  
The next morning, Ken whispered, "Lita!" until I woke up.  
  
When I opened my eyes groggily, I noticed that I was unlocked and  
  
on the floor in a sleeping bag with a pillow. "Wha? What happened?" I  
  
asked Ken.  
  
He answered, "I uncuffed you when I realized that you were asleep,  
  
because I knew that you wouldn't run away." he helped me up, and I crashed  
  
into him. That was not on purpose! Well, okay, it was. But I felt that it was  
  
needed. My face was just inches away from his. We got closer and closer.  
  
We're going to kiss!  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter! Plz drop off reviews on what you think should happen, cause I'll be glad to read them (I may not go by them.) I don't mind if you give me flames either. Thank you! 


	15. busted!

Hey u guys, I'm back with another chapter! Thank you yue moon for reviewing on every chapter! *dances and sings with glee* and thanks to everyone else who have been supporting my story since the beginning *ahem... girl of darkness... ahem.. and others too* anyway, without further ado *I've always wanted to say that...* I give u the next chapter!  
  
Last chapter: Lita and Ken bonded, and Lita "tripped" and fell into Ken's arms. They leaned closer...  
  
This chapter!  
  
We leaned closer! We were going to kiss! We had barely reached each  
  
other's lips, when Diamond stormed down the basement stairs. He raged  
  
down the stairs, with the rest of his glee club, minus Darien, trailing behind.  
  
He ran over to us, throwing us apart. He shoved me so hard, that I hit the  
  
barred wall behind me. I started to slip into unconsciousness, but I did my  
  
best to keep consciousness. From what I could see, there was a huge brawl  
  
going on at the other end of the room. When I gained complete  
  
consciousness, I started to notice my surroundings. Like, there was two guys  
  
holding on to me, so that I couldn't help Ken. I tried to wrench free, but I  
  
didn't have as much strength as I normally do, because I was still in a daze.  
  
Eventually, I saw Ken, still struggling, emerge from the brawl, scuffed up,  
  
and his arms were bound behind his back with more rope. I stood there, with  
  
tears coming to my eyes.  
  
Diamond yelled like a madman, "How do you like your boyfriend  
  
now? He's in the same sticky situation just like you, Serena, and Darien. And  
  
by the way, if you do try to escape, I will have them murdered. Or at least  
  
hurt enough to have them die on their own." He gave a menacing glare and  
  
continued, "as for your boyfriend, I will see to it myself that he will be  
  
severely punished. As for you, however, you're coming with me. TIE HER  
  
UP AGAIN BOYS!" They were coming at me, and I snapped into action. I  
  
got so mad, after what they had done to Ken. I was still sort of out of it, but I  
  
managed to put up a decent fight against them. I took out five of them,  
  
punching, karate chopping and kicking the whole time. But one of them  
  
managed to grab one of my arms and twist it behind my back. Soon enough,  
  
they had a lot of rope binding my arms and legs. I was dragged over to  
  
Diamond, our faces only inches away. He gazed into my glaring eyes, and  
  
slapped my face. He whispered in a sickly voice to me, "you're my toy  
  
now." I braced myself for a kiss, by sucking in my lips so that it looked like  
  
there was no mouth to kiss. He laughed a deadly laugh, and he whispered to  
  
me, so that I was the only one who could hear, "No, we'll make sure that the  
  
kissing is done later... and some more." I stood there, rooted to my spot, and  
  
very shocked. Diamond turned to his gang and said, "Carry her to my  
  
house." I found myself being picked up at my knees and my armpits, but I  
  
was not struggling, because I was still shocked. They carried me in between  
  
two of them, and when I got to my senses, I started struggling. They dropped  
  
me a few times, but picked me up again, and then I started to yell. Hoping  
  
that a neighbor would here my yells, I screamed my lungs off. Diamond  
  
yelled over my voice, "Stop that horrid screaming!" but I kept on yelling as  
  
hard as I could. In mid-scream, Diamond hit me with a metal pole against  
  
the back of my head, causing me to slip a hold of consciousness.  
  
Well, that's it everyone! Sorry for such a short chapter, I wanted to get it out fast, ya know? Anyway, please drop a review *or more...* hee hee anyway 


	16. freedom?

Hey yall! I'm back with another chapter! I hope that u liked the last one a lot! Thanks for all of the reviews! It makes me so happy! *Smiles in glee* anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
Last chapter: Diamond and his gang found out what was going on between Lita and Ken. He's retied them up, and Lita screamed bloody murder and Diamond knocked her out with a metal pole...  
  
This chapter!  
  
I felt so drowsy... my head was spinning a hundred miles an hour. I felt so  
  
weak, and unresponsive. I tried to open my eyes, but it took too much effort. So  
  
instead, I just listened to what was going on, to see if I could comprehend any of it.  
  
I heard some faint voices, and from what I could tell, they were talking about me.  
  
Diamond said, "How long will she stay out, Ami? You know how much I care for  
  
her! I can't let her be hurt anymore."  
  
Ami replied, "Lita should be waking up any minute now. By the way, where  
  
the heck are Serena and Darien? I thought you might know something..."  
  
Diamond replied in an evil voice, "eh, they're ok. Doesn't matter about them. Lita  
  
is what matters to me now. At least, for lust reasons. And as for you, since you  
  
have heard and seen too much already, you will be spending your days locked in a  
  
closet!" I heard some mad scuffling, and some screaming, and he dragged her  
  
down the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile, I was getting more strength back every second. Once they had  
  
left the room, I opened my eyes and focused on my surroundings. Looking around,  
  
I determined that I was in a... *gulp* bedroom. I thought to myself, "Please let this  
  
be a dream. Don't let it be real. Don't let me get hurt. Speaking of hurt, my head  
  
feels like it is going to explode." I tried to massage my head, but I couldn't lift my  
  
arm high enough to reach it. My wrists and ankles felt fine, so that means that I  
  
wasn't tied up! Yes! Finally some good news! I stood up very carefully, feeling  
  
quite woozy still, but made it safely onto my feet.  
  
I took tiny steps towards the door, when all of a sudden, a voice came from  
  
behind me that said, "where do you think you're going, Lita?" I froze in my tracks.  
  
Turning around very slowly, I saw that it was Greg in the room with me, sitting in  
  
a chair.  
  
"Greg? Wha... but I thought you weren't part of Diamonds gang?"  
  
"Of course not Lita. I'm a new recruit. In other words, Diamond captured me  
  
to bring Ami here, since we are going out. So now Diamond has two new people  
  
hostage." I saw a glimmer of hurt in his eyes. "And she couldn't tell the police  
  
either. She was told that I had some good news for her here, and she had to come.  
  
So, were both trapped. But if you want to get out, I would recommend the window.  
  
Much less safer, but I know for a fact that Diamond has someone standing on the  
  
other side of the door."  
  
"Oh... right. Um, thanks then Greg." I walked towards the window, and was  
  
half out, when I noticed that Greg wasn't following. "Greg, aren't you coming?"  
  
"I can't. For one, if I left, Diamond would hurt Ami, because he told me so,  
  
and for the second, I'm stuck to this chair. Diamond will probably be pretty mad at  
  
me for letting you go, and I will probably get beaten up, but it's worth all the pain  
  
if you just get to the nearest telephone and get the police! Look, just get out of  
  
here, I can hear Diamond coming. Please, just go!"  
  
I said, "Thank you so much Greg. I will never forget this." So I turned and  
  
left. I got out of the window, and onto the garage top. It was so nice to smell fresh  
  
air! I heard a big booming noise, and it started to rain. Just great. Oh well. There  
  
was a tree that I could easily scramble down, but first, for precaution, I looked over  
  
the edge for gang members. Sure enough, there was one at the bottom of the tree.  
  
Luckily, the garage top continued around to the side of the house. I followed it,  
  
shivering in the pouring rain, and I found that the other house was so close, that I  
  
could leap over to it. I backed up against Diamonds house, and ran to the edge. I  
  
made a huge leap over the edge, and I landed onto the edge of the other house.  
  
However, because of the rain, I started to slip. I shouted out, and I fell, plummeting  
  
to the ground.  
  
Luckily for me, I've always been a strong fighter, and I managed to use my  
  
reflexes to grab onto the edge of the house with one hand. I was dangling off of a  
  
two-story house, hanging on to dear life with one hand on a slippery edge. How  
  
much worse could it get? I heard another clap of thunder and I groaned. Apparently  
  
I had spoke too soon. My fingers kept sliding off, but I held on. I knew the only  
  
way to get up was to use my upper body strength. I heaved myself up enough so I  
  
could get both hands on the side, and pulled myself up. "Wow" I thought to myself,  
  
"pull-ups actually do come in handy." I sat there, panting, thanking GOD for my  
  
life, when I heard a shout down below. I looked down, and I saw a gang member.  
  
"Crap" I thought, and stood up, walking as fast as I could without slipping across  
  
this house. I figured, I might as well try to find a house that had an open window,  
  
or just get to the end of the houses and get off there. Then I remembered that  
  
almost all the gang members lived in the same area. I groaned, but kept going.  
  
At one point, I heard a guy say to his kid, "Junior, we have to close the  
  
windows so that the house doesn't become flooded." I smiled to myself at the  
  
thought of a house becoming flooded, and kept going.  
  
At another point, I heard someone else say to himself, "This must be a really  
  
bad rainfall. I could swear that someone is walking on the top of my roof."  
  
I sweat-dropped and thought, "boy, how right you are." There were only  
  
about three houses left to go at that point. I kept going, I knew that there had to be  
  
a way to get away! I slipped a few times, but eventually I got to the end of the  
  
houses. There was a tree that seemed like a challenge for me to get down, but it  
  
was going to be worth it. I scrambled down the tree, getting pricked and prickled a  
  
few times, but eventually I got both of my feet back on solid ground. I smiled to  
  
myself and said aloud to no one in particular, "That was too easy."  
  
Why was it so easy for Lita to get away? What will happen to Ami, Greg and them? Well, I know, but there is no way that I'm going to tell any of you! Heh heh, well, not until the next chapter! I'll give you a tiny preview though. Lita gets to see Ken again! Well, until next time, and until after a few more reviews *hint hint*! Bye, auf wiedersehen, adios, whatever! 


	17. new guard?

Hey you guys I'm back with another chapter... I decided to put it out a tad early cause I have to go on a trip with my parents over the weekend. *groan* dr. anyway, I had sudden inspiration for this chappie one hot, Sunday day. Have fun reading!  
  
Last chapter: Lita managed to break free, thanks to the help of Greg. However, she was spotted breaking free. She clambered over the roofs of houses and down a tree, and said, "That was too easy."  
  
This chapter!  
  
As soon as I had said those words, I was jumped. A guy tackled me to the  
  
ground and we were fighting and hitting and kicking each other. I tried to hit  
  
his "sweet spot", but I couldn't get in a good kick or hit anywhere. Soon  
  
enough, my arm was twisted behind me. The mystery man smirked and said,  
  
"Don't bother to put up a fight Lita. A good fighter knows when his battle is  
  
lost. They also know at that point that their opponent is stronger, wiser, and  
  
all-around better than you."  
  
"But don't you know that your not supposed to jump anyone? It's called an  
  
unfair fight! Plus your not supposed to hit a girl, duh!" I yelled at him.  
  
I still struggled, and even tried to scream, but he just captured my lips with  
  
his. GRAA! WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THIS?! WHY WON'T THEY  
  
JUST LET ME ALONE! I got so mad, that while he was kissing me, that I  
  
kneed him in the balls. He winced, but didn't crumple over in pain like most  
  
guys would.  
  
"What the heck, why didn't it hurt you?" I yelled out.  
  
He smirked and said, "I've trained myself to ignore the pain. Your not the  
  
first girl that's hit me there." With that, he dragged me off. I twisted and  
  
turned in every way possible, but to no avail. With each twist and turn, he  
  
only twisted my arm more and more. I nearly yelled out in pain! I had to  
  
accept that I was stuck. He dragged me off to Diamond's house again, but  
  
before he got there, he kissed me again. He said in a horrid voice, "I just  
  
wanted to see what your lips would taste like, and remember it. Though once  
  
Diamond is through with you, you will feel horrid for what you have done to  
  
him. Also," he protruded a picture of Ken, Ami, Serena, Darien and Greg,  
  
Diamond will hurt them nonstop!" He started to evilly laugh. I felt like  
  
hitting him so hard! This totally sucks!  
  
"Who are you, anyway?" I asked quite snappily.  
  
"Ha! I don't need to tell you who I am! But what the heck, if it will shut you  
  
up, I'll tell you. My name is Nephlite. And you, my dear, have a choice. If  
  
you stay with me, I will keep you as my pet. If you decide to go with  
  
Diamond, then he will keep you as his pet. It's your choice." Nephlite said.  
  
Well actually you guys, it's your choice! I know that this was a short chappie, but I made it this short cause I want your vote! I swear, I will follow however many votes each person gets! Please review and VOTE! 


	18. new house

Hey you guys, thank you soo much for voting! I had ideas for which way it could go, but in the end, you guys picked it for me, so thank you to everyone who voted! *Every vote counts ya know!* I believe the winner won by about two votes... so here is the next chapter! Oh ya, to girl of darkness who didn't know that it was gonna b nephlite, well, I confess, I didn't know either! It came off the top of my head! Also, I wrote this on a boat so I hope its good! Also, does anyone know what rnrn is?  
  
Last chapter: Nephlite recaptured Lita and gave her a choice. Either come with him, or go back to Diamond.  
  
This chapter!  
  
"So whats your choice, princess?" nephlite smirked at me, with evil glinting in his eyes.  
  
I glared at him and smacked him across the face with my free hand."I would choose Diamond over you any day."  
  
"I thought you would choose me." He twirled my arm again and led  
  
me away from Diamonds house. I couldn't believe it. He obviously doesn't  
  
respect my decisions. Grr. I protested by once again trying to get free. It was  
  
almost as if I was just walking because he took no notice of my attempts to  
  
get free and just dragged me along. We walked down the deserted street,  
  
while the rain poured down even harder. I was starting to get used to the  
  
searing pain coursing throuhg my arm. The houses looked so fake. It was as  
  
if no one knew that there was a six person-kidnapping going on! I got a look  
  
inside the window of a house, and some kid was just sitting on the sofa,  
  
eating some kind of food, and watching cartoons. Reality was really starting  
  
to hit home. Hard. Here I was, this teenager, kidnapped to tell a secret, held  
  
because of what I knew, and now... my friends and true love were probably  
  
being tortured because I got away... for nothing. "We're here." Nephlite  
  
announced, snapping me out of my thoughts. We ahd arrived at a mansion. It  
  
was overpowering, with creeky dead trees, thunderstorm clouds, and the  
  
worst part~ no neighbors. He kicked open the creeky gate, led me onto the  
  
cracked sidewalks, up the broken steps, and through the majestic door. I  
  
stepped through the open door, and for everything that was ugly and creepy  
  
outside, the inside made up for it, and then some. The hall held great works  
  
of art, and the lights lit up the huge hall, every corner of it! The walls were  
  
decked out in gorgeous wallpaper and marble statues were in every corner. I  
  
just stood in the doorway, soaking it all in. it took my breath away! I would  
  
never have moved if it hadn't been for Nephlite pushing me on. He opened a  
  
door, and it took my breath away all over again. This room was just as  
  
beautiful, if not more. He led me up the grand marble staircase, and opened  
  
another door. He shoved me inside and said, pointing to a door, "the  
  
bathroom is through that door. The outfit that you will wear is on your bed.  
  
Dinner will be in a half-hour, at seven o'clock. If you do not come in that  
  
dress at seven, I will torture you." With that, he left me standing there, alone  
  
in a room. I just stared at the closed door, and cried for who knows how  
  
long.  
  
"Its not fair!" I yelled out to no one in particular. "It's... just... not...  
  
fair..." I said in between hiccups from my crying. Every emotion coursed out  
  
of my body in a mad fury. I threw myself on my bed and just let go. I would  
  
rather go through any kind of torture than ever have dinner with that basterd.  
  
Nest, I frantically searched for a window. There was one tiny window big  
  
enough for me to scramble through. I fled for it and was just about to open it  
  
when I discovered that it was nailed shut. Frowning and very distressed, I  
  
ran to my door and flung it open revealing Nephlite. "No," I whispered.  
  
"No..."  
  
He glared at me and said, "You are not in your outfit." He grabbed my  
  
wrist, shoved me in the bathroom, and tossed in the outfit. "Get dressed," he  
  
sneered, and slammed the door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I turned  
  
to the outfit, and my mouth widened in shock. It was the most gorgeuos  
  
outfit that I had ever seen. I quickly scrambled into it, and I almost died from  
  
its beauty. It was a green dress that fell exactly to the floor, with a light bow  
  
in the back and a ribbon for my hair. *A/N: the dress might not sound that  
  
pretty, but come on people, use your imagination!* I didn't want to seem  
  
that I was following his orders though, and reached for the ribbon in the  
  
back to untie it, and the door banged open. Who else, but Nephlite. He said,  
  
"Good. Now come on. I have a necklace that you will adore."  
  
I shot back, very sarcastically, "If its anything like this outfit, then I'm  
  
sure to hate it." He glared at me for no reason, and rummaged around in his  
  
coat. Nephlite found the necklace, and walked so that my back faced his  
  
front. In one fast morion, he had the necklace around my neck.  
  
He whispered so that I felt his breath on my neck, "Go check it out in  
  
the mirror." I walked over to the mirror, and took a peak at it. The so- called  
  
necklace was really a metal choker, with the exact same green color as my  
  
outfit. Nephlite said, "The best part to that collar is that it has a leash." I soon  
  
found myself on the floor, gasping for breath. He pulled on the chain and  
  
dragged me to him. "Since you won't have dinner with me because you  
  
made me force you to get changed, you will be tortured. Slave girl." He  
  
erupted into a huge sound of evil laughter. He gave another mighty tug on  
  
the leash and pulled me up to him, way too close for comfort. "So slave girl,  
  
lets see how well you french." He shoved his lips onto mine, but I shoved  
  
him off.  
  
"Get off of me, lardo!" I smacked him and fled to the door, but the chain stopped me.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to teach you some manners, slave girl." He  
  
dragged me out of the room, down the stairs, and into the basement. The  
  
basement was full of every kind of torture item! Some were cages, and some  
  
things were old-fashioned torture items. He led me to an upright table and  
  
locked me onto it. By pressing a button, the table tilted back so that I was  
  
facing the ceiling. The came over to me and put duct tape over my mouth. "I  
  
don't want to hear you scream" was the explanation that he offered. He was  
  
just about to hit another button when the doorbell rang. "Shit." He said and  
  
went upstairs. I was so scared. I was breathing so hard that I started to sweat.  
  
I waited for the torture to start when I heard a feeble, "Lita?" from the door,  
  
which was definitly not Nephlite's voice.  
  
Guess what? It's voting time again! Who should be the guy that has come for Lita? You can vote for whomever you want, so long as it's a guy that's not an adult. Also he actually has to exist on the show. It can be someone that hasn't made an appearance, or it can be one of the main characters, I don't care, but please just vote! Suggestions on how the next chapter should be written are welcome too! Please review! Thankx a lot! ~happygolucky111 


	19. sere

Hey yall, thank u soo much for voting! Anyway, I really hope that u like who saves Lita. I mean, it took me soo incredibly long to decide who gets to save her! Yes um, WHAT IS RNRN? Its driving me crazy! Anyway, I ignored which person had the most votes, cause I wanted to let everyone have a chance! So it came down to these people... Sammy, Diamond, Seiya, the girls, Greg or Ken. So from those people, who do you want to win?  
  
Last chapter: Nephlite captured Lita and had her dress in a beautiful gown. He also put a leash on her, so to speak. She wouldn't obey his orders, thus, he took her down to the basement and strapped her down to a table. But that doesn't matter! Cause this is a special chapter!  
  
This chapter!  
  
We're going back into time to be in SERE'S position since she got locked in that closet. We're going to follow her around, up until this point.  
  
After I slapped Diamond, I flew down the basement stairs, and up to Lita and Darien, angry, confused, and worried. I asked, "are you guys all right?"  
  
Lita replied, "We will be if you free us!"  
  
I started to fumble with the knots but found myself in a matter of a mere second thrown across the floor. It was Diamond who had tossed me away from my friends. I started to get up, but Diamond continued to throw me through a door, and I gave out a high-pitched yelp! I heard Lita yell out my name, but when Diamond slammed the door shut, I couldn't hear anything else. I picked myself off the floor, determined to get out and free. I padded the door, trying to find its doorknob, but the place where the doorknob should be was a tiny hole. I peered out of it, but I could only see some vague shadows moving across the floor. Then I pressed my ear to it. Nothing. I couldn't hear a thing. I shoved myself off of the door and looked around at my surroundings. It was a very small room.  
  
Something was nagging at me in my head, growing consistently more annoying. I sat on the floor, in a meditating position, trying to figure out what it was. I closed my eyes, and a picture popped into my head. Of course! I knew which room this was! Back awhile ago, at Diamond's "exclusive" party where the only ones invited were Diamond and me, I was forced to be shown around the house, and "accidentally" got locked in this very closet! I escaped somehow though... hmm. Oh ya! I escaped through the.. dang it all.. door. It had a handle on it then though! Arrg this is so frustrating! And there is no other way out either. I hunted around the small closet looking for a weapon. The only thing that I could find was a plastic bar. "This will have to do." There was nothing else to do, so I sat. And I sat. And I sat. I don't know how long I sat for since I don't own a watch, but by the time that my butt was starting to ache, the door opened. I jumped up and started to swing the bat wildly around in the air. I took out someone, though I don't know who.  
  
Diamond muttered, "Stupid girl. You just took out Darien. Someone who was trying to help you." With that he threw the now unconscious Darien, and dragged me out by the arm. He pulled me up the basement stairs and into the living room, where he produced handcuffs. *AN: I know that Lita got handcuffed too, but I'm running out of ideas! Give me a break! ^_^ * He snapped one bracelet around my wrist, without me realizing that that was what he was going to do, and then I socked him in the face. Actually, I felt quite proud of myself! Not only did I smack him, but I hit him too! I started to beam with pride, when he grabbed my other wrist and put the other bracelet on it, so that my arms were cuffed in front of me. He made a large circle with my arms and slipped in it, as if I was holding him. He whispered to me, "Now isn't this cozy."  
  
"Diamond, you're just a filthy jerk!" I exclaimed, "You only want stuff given to you by force!"  
  
"We'll see about that in a second." Diamond said and "turned on" his eye. I felt myself swooning, and collapsing. I would have fell over if my arms weren't around the jerk. He whispered, "You love Diamond" over and over again. I tried to not listen to him, but when your arms are wrapped around someone, it's quite impossible. I ended up totally entranced, and hardly knew what I was doing. The next thing I knew my arms were lifted off of him, and I was walking down the stairs, by myself, but I told myself not to! I tried to stop myself, but I had lost control of my actions. I was helpless, still, I fought. I opened the closet door, and there was Darien, tied up, mouth covered in tape, the works. I walked in front of him, two paces away, still in my trance, and stood. Diamond came up to me, and said, "Serena, do you love me?"  
  
I looked into his eyes, and a voice came out of me, like mine, only deeper saying, "You know it." How disgusting! I wasn't saying that, I swear! It just... came out of me. Then he dipped down onto my lips, frenching me. Oh gross! This is horrid! I fought the trance with all of my energy; I just had to get out of this! It finally broke, and I hurtled toward the ground. The last thing I saw was Darien rolling on the floor in jealousy. Then I blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up to birds twittering and chirping in the morning. I sat up a bit, but collapsed back down on the bed that I was lying on. The sunlight was streaming on the end, and I thought, "oh, how pretty." I smiled and then it hit me. "What am I doing in a bed? I was just being... frenched," I shuddered, "by Diamond. I don't suppose that he would have... would he?!" I tried to sit up again, but something prevented me from sitting up, and I flopped back against the pillow. The door opened, and it was Sapphire. He came in with a breakfast tray. He walked over to me and put it over my lap. He took the fork, put some food on it and fed me. I crocked my eyebrow up and he laughed.  
  
He said, "I'm feeding you because you can't move your wrists." I tried to move my wrists, but they were locked up against the bed board. He continued saying, "No, Diamond did not take your virginity. He might be a jerk, but he would never go that far. He's supposedly waiting until he gets married." I swallowed, and opened my mouth to talk, but Sapphire force-fed me again. "You were out for a long time, Miss Tsukino."  
  
I swallowed again, and before he could shove more food into my mouth, I said, "Why did he kiss me in front of Darien?"  
  
He frowned and said, "Didn't you know?" I frowned, and while he was shoving food in my mouth he continued saying, "well, Darien has had a huge crush on you forever, I think." I gasped and blushed, because I had a crush on him too! He continued, "and since Darien has been a "bad boy" this was the perfect torture for him."  
  
I swallowed again, and said, "Why is Diamond so mean?"  
  
He frowned and replied curtly, "He's not that bad. I mean, he could have easily taken your virginity away. But the reason for him not being quite right in the mind was probably because he was forced to watch mom and dad's death." He turned his face away. "I was there too. But I was too small to remember... them." His voice cracked and I felt immense waves of pity. "Anyway, they always taught Diamond and me that we could have whatever we wanted. But I don't think they were referring to acts of violence or girls. But Diamond... he didn't get that. It led him to now." He shrugged. "I've been trying to talk some sense into him for a long time, but he won't listen."  
  
I interrupted saying, "Why don't you just let us all go? Screw Diamond, free us!"  
  
He said, cocking an eyebrow, "He's my brother. I couldn't do that to him. I'm all he has left." He eyed me and said, "Except for you." It was my turn to cock an eyebrow. He explained saying, "He has never seen anyone as pretty as you. If you continue denying him, then he probably will go crazy. And do something awful. Like hurt Darien. Physically. Darien is in his power, ya know." I think he was catching on to the fact that I like Darien. A lot. He said, "And we don't want Darien to get hurt, now do we. You'll know what you have to do."  
  
I lay there, shocked, and he took the tray away and left the room. Tears filled my eyes. Blackmail. Diamond was using Darien as blackmail to me. A tear escaped the corner of my eye. "No..." The tears started to leak out of my eyes like a flood. I started to shake from the tears and even hiccuped a bit. Though I would not let myself go into full wails. I heard someone walking down the halls, so I composed myself. I leaned my face over to wipe my tears on my shoulder, and I noticed that I was wearing my Halloween princess outfit, only it was... more real. I frowned and shrugged. *AN: what do u think that dress looks like? Yes, it's the very same one that Serenity wears.* The door opened and what do you know.  
  
"Hello Serena." Diamond said.  
  
I muttered, "bastard," but in a much louder voice I said, "Hi."  
  
"How did you sleep?"  
  
"How do you think," I thought, but instead said, "Fine."  
  
"Are you ready to give up yet?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Join me Serena. Be my lover."  
  
"Fat chance."  
  
"We'll have to change your mind, then." Some gang members came from outside of the room carrying Darien. One had a gun to his head. "It's either me or him, Serena. Choose him and he dies, or choose me and he lives."  
  
"You're crazy!"  
  
"Now now, none of that. Choose!"  
  
Well you guys, you have some choices to make. One, should she say Darien, and show loyalty and love for him before he dies, or should she say Diamond, and she loses the love of her life, but he continues living? The other choice is about Lita. So it came down to these people... Sammy, Diamond, Seiya, the girls, Greg or Ken. Who should save her? PLEASE VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, WHAT IS RNRN???????? 


	20. her choice

So it came down to these people... Sammy, Diamond, Seiya, the girls, Greg or Ken. Who should save her? Keep voting! I really appreciate it! And thank u so much to lil-popcorngurl, cause she told me what rnrn is! It means that when your review gets emailed to you the next line that is blank appears RN. Go figure. Anyway, much thanks to you! And thank u, readers for reviewing, and especially voting! Ya by an outright win, here's the next chapter!  
  
This chapter!  
  
"Now, now, none of that." Diamond said in answer to my comment saying that he was crazy.  
  
I glared at him, and spat in his face. "You freak, don't you know that you can't buy people's love? It's a true feeling for someone, and the ultimate sacrifice is giving your life for that person." I realized what I said, and thought, that's what my catholic friend said. A tear slipped down my cheek and I knew that I had to give him up. I said, voice cracking, "You win. I can't sacrifice Darien's life. Just don't... hurt him." More tears spilled down my face, and I looked at Darien's face, through my tear-filled eyes. His face wasn't what I expected. Instead of seeing anger, or disappointment, I saw understanding, and love. "I'm sorry." I whispered to Darien, and his eyes responded for me. They were filled with tears.  
  
My heart reached out to him, and he was being dragged out of the room. He said, "I love you, Serena." My heart gripped with sadness, and tears flew down my face. I opened my mouth to reply, but he was already out of the room.  
  
All of a sudden, "Serena," came from out of nowhere. I glanced to my left, and there was Diamond, smiling sickly. Ooh, how I wanted to smack him so bad. I turned to him, glaring my eyes out. Anger surged through my body with a mad fury. He came over to me, and started to untie my arms. He glanced over to me, and glared right back into my eyes. "What's your problem?" he asked me. I turned my head the other way to show indifference. He climbed onto me, straddling my stomach and looked as if was going to slap me. "The hell?! You chose me, willingly or not, but I have the power to hurt Darien, so if you don't obey every command I give you...!"  
  
"Shut the hell up." I answered back. "Just shut the fuck up. You don't understand anything! You don't know true love if it hit you in the face! Don't you see the way that Emerald looks at you every time she sees you?! She loves you for GOD's sake! But with you being so incredibly dumb and pathetic, you will probably never get to experience true love! As for me, I know true love, I have those feelings for Darien!" I ended by shouting Darien's name at the top of my lungs. He responded by slapping me on my cheek. The next thing he did was take out a blade. He inched it closer and closer to my face, and placed the sharp end to my cheek.  
  
He said, "Now wouldn't it be awful if a blade just happened to slip and accidentally, " he moved it to my throat, "and slit your throat?" my breathing got heavier and quicker and I could feel myself sweating. He traced the blade down my arm, to my hand gripped around the cloth with white knuckles, and off my arm. He raised it high in the air, and sent it down. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the pain to come, but instead, none came. I opened one eye and fixed it on my hand. He cut the rope that was tying me to the bed. I was free now. I took in my wrists and looked at both. I had to see my wrists to actually believe that I was free. My face turned to confusion, and he got off my tummy and went to the door. He opened it, and said, "Here's your chance Serena. Through this door you can get out and get free. Go save Lita and your lover. In fact, how about if I take you straight to them so no one bothers you? Be the little heroine. You'll get your praise, and I'll get jail. But hey, it was coming for me. So come on, lets go! Get your butt through the door!" I clambered off of the bed, and stared at the open door. It was too good to be true. Glancing at Diamond, I could see that he was sad. In his eyes there was the sadness, quite readable. I went over to him, and took his hand.  
  
"Your heart is still pure," I said, "even though you have done horrid things." I turned to the door, and put my foot out in the hallway, followed by my other foot. I was free. It was too good to be true. I turned back to look at Diamond, and he was sitting on the floor, his hands covered his face, but tears were streaming between his fingers. A wave of pity came over me, and I knelt by him. I said, "Diamond, go to Emerald. She loves you." I gave him a hug, and I went back out to the hallway. As I flew down the stairs, I wondered why he had let me go. "Oh well, it doesn't matter, I suppose," I thought to myself. Once I was at the bottom of the stairs, I was at a crossroads. Should I help Darien and risk being caught again, or leave and get the police? Heh, that was an easy one. I raced down another flight of stairs, into the basement. Cautiously, I stepped off onto the basement floor. "Strange," I thought, wondering where everyone had gone. Unfortunately, I did not have much time to ponder this, because I was suddenly on the floor, rolling around, trying to fend off the person that attacked me. I managed to kick him in the nuts and escape his grasp. "The hell are you doing?!" I yelled out to my attacker.  
  
"Get... her..." he said, and I was once again, pounced, this time, however, by four guys. I struggled and kicked and fought as hard as I could, but no luck. They soon had me in the air, two holding my legs, and two to my arms. The other guy got up, in spite of the pain I inflicted on him, and he said, "How did you get free?"  
  
"Duh, Diamond let me free."  
  
"He wouldn't do that. You mean too much to him."  
  
"Well, obviously he did, or I wouldn't be standing... er... I wouldn't be in the air before you."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"She's not lying, Sapphire." Diamond said out of nowhere. "I let her go."  
  
"But... but..." Sapphire replied.  
  
"So why don't y'all just put me down already?" I said, slightly ticked off.  
  
"I've changed my mind, Serena. You should have left when you had the chance. You're going to stay here. Take her away, boys." Diamond said, leaving me utterly astounded. They took me to the chair that Lita was tied to, and there was Darien, tied onto it, unharmed. Oh thank you dear GOD that Darien is oka! They took me to the back of the chair, sat me on the ground, and tied my hands and upper arms with duct tape down onto it. They covered my mouth with it though. Erf. It's horrid being silenced like this. There was nothing to do except sit. Eventually, I started to fall asleep. It was the middle of the day, and I would be sitting through Ms. H's class right now, sleeping. The thought of it sent me right to sleep.  
  
BANG! I suddenly snapped awake, with my butt and legs sound asleep. I opened my tired eyes, and looked around for the source of the noise. Arrg, I have a massive headache. A glance at a clock told me that it was seven o'clock at night. "Wow," I thought to myself, "I slept a long time." A glance at a calendar said that I slept through more than an entire day. I let out a slight groan, and listened for any more noises. What I heard astounded me.  
  
"Stupid! You're going to wake her up!"  
  
"I didn't mean to drop the pan!"  
  
"Yeah, well, you did, and look where it's gotten you."  
  
"What did you want with the pan anyway?"  
  
"Duh, how else are we gonna keep them knocked out? We have to eventually hit them hard enough so that they get amnesia."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"How dense can you get? We don't want them telling everyone that we kidnapped them. And there is no way that anyone is going to kill them. That is, if no one gets mad enough to do that."  
  
"So what about Lita, Ami and Greg? Didn't they just come in tonight? I don't understand why Diamond keeps on kidnapping more people. Its crazy."  
  
"Stop being such a sucker."  
  
With that, they left. I was left there to my thoughts, and my horrid headache. I groaned through the tape and tried to let sleep overcome me. Thankfully, it did.  
  
Hey all! Well, that's it for Serena's point of view! Its your last chance to cast a vote for who rescues Lita is it going to be... Sammy, Diamond, Seiya, the girls, Greg or Ken? It's your choice! Really, it is. I'm not going by my own judgement. ^^ Anyway, please R&R, I really appreciate it! 


	21. Ami's POV

Oka I'm writing this chappie cause some people *er.. oka its only one person* have been asking for a bit about what's happened to Ami and Greg. Well, that's what this chappie is gonna be. Also, I'm gonna start at about when Lita was at school, and she wanted to sit with her friends, but couldn't cause Diamond and them forced her to sit w/them. ANYWAY *off subject* thank u to all who have reviewed! It totally rocks! ^_^  
  
AMI'S POINT OF VIEW!!!!!!!  
  
I glanced up from my book for a second, seeing Lita trying to hurry over to our table. But one of Diamond's gang members took her by the arm and led her over to their table, at the other end of the cafeteria. Raye perked up, "What do you suppose is going on?"  
  
Mina replied, "Dunno. I don't like it though. I mean, Sere and Darien didn't even show up to school today. Freaky, huh?"  
  
Raye responded, standing up, "I know what you mean. I'm getting bad vibes about the whole thing. Should we go over and check it out?"  
  
"I don't think that Lita wants us to," I said, noticing that Lita was shaking her head 'no' in fear.  
  
"But why doesn't she just like, do some kung fu or something to get away from them?" Mina asked.  
  
"Don't be dumb. Do you really think that the principal will like kids fighting on school grounds? And its like, twenty to one," Raye said logically.  
  
"Just the same, I..."  
  
I was cut off by three guys sitting down next to us, saying, "hello, ladies."  
  
"Go away." Raye strictly told them, "we don't like you, we never will, and we think that yall need to take a shower." Mina and I just stared at Raye for her 'take a shower' comment. "Never thought that she would say something like that," I thought.  
  
"If anyone needs to take a shower, its you, Raye. You need to wash off all of those nasty comments," one of the guys, Jedite, said. Raye gave him the death glare, and he shut up.  
  
"So Mina, what are you doing tonight?" another of the guys, Malachite, asked.  
  
"What's it to you?" she snapped back.  
  
"Well, geez, aren't we snotty today." Malachite said. I was just waiting for Zoicite to pick up, when he did.  
  
"So, Ami, have you dumped Greg yet?" Zoicite asked.  
  
"You know that I love him, and that you're a real jerk. Who would ever want to go out with you?" I shot at him. With that, Raye, Mina and I picked up our trays and left. We dumped out the remains of our food, and went outside to the cool, breezy air. "So what do you guys think about them three?"  
  
Mina said, "what's there to think about? After their last stunt and all..."  
  
"Yeah," Raye said, "what is there to think about? I mean, come on, they totally robbed all of us of our first kisses. And it doesn't sound that bad when you think about it, but considering the fact that we had just slapped them and it was..."  
  
I finished it by saying, "in front of the entire school, on stage at the last pep rally. I know, I know. But, don't you think we should forgive and forget? It would be the nice thing to do."  
  
Mina said in response, "We have forgiven, but there is NO WAY that we can forget that. Are you going soft on us or something, Ami? I mean, come on, you have a boyfriend now."  
  
I defended myself by saying, "I know! I love Greg to death, but I just feel so guilty."  
  
"Graa! They're the ones that should feel guilty! You know that they had absolutely NO right! By the way, did you guy's notice how much Nephlite was kissing up to Diamond today? Do you think that has something to do with it all?"  
  
"I don't know..." Mina and I chorused. RING! The bell sounded to dismiss us to our next period. "See you guys later!" I yelled to them, and took off running. I got to the door, and glanced back. They were walking to get inside, and they looked concerned. "Oh well," I thought, and went inside. I went to my locker, knowing what horror was awaiting me there. When I got there, I speedily dialed my combo, grabbed my books, and I was just about home free when...  
  
"Ami, what's wrong? Your usually so sweet. Why did you diss me at lunch?" asked none other than Zoicite.  
  
"Look, I'm going out with Greg. Why don't you just leave me alone?" I grumbled at him.  
  
He pinned me to the locker, and said, leaning in, "I got a taste of those sweet lips before, and I want another taste." The bell sounded saying that I was late for class.  
  
"I've got to go, Zoicite, I'm late for class." I tried to push myself away from him, but he wouldn't let me go.  
  
He kept leaning in, closer and closer, and when he was about an inch away from my lips, he said, "So?" I kept trying to shove him off, when all of a sudden, he was thrown off me, and I crumpled to the floor, panting from fright.  
  
"Stay away from my girlfriend!" Greg shouted, and he helped me up. I glanced down, and saw Zoicite sprawled on the floor, looking quite out of sorts. Holding back a giggle, I turned to Greg, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, thanking him for the help. He and I walked by him, hand in hand, off to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day before school ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked outside in the fresh air, waiting for Greg. The minutes ticked by, and I started to get worried. "Please no," I thought, "Don't tell me that something happened to Greg, too." The bell rang saying that I had four minutes to get to class, and, hanging my head, I started to slowly walk inside. I got to my locker and opened it, sadly putting my books away. I reached for the book I needed that was on the top shelf, and when I pulled it off, a note came fumbling to the ground. Picking it up, I realized that it was a card. On the front was my name, typed in cursive. I smiled; knowing the note was from Greg. I turned it over to open it, and I noticed that it read, don't open until the end of the school day. "That's just like Greg," I thought, while scampering off to first class, just making it in time. I took my seat in-between Mina and Raye, and they noticed the happy smile spread all over my face.  
  
Mina asked, "Ami, what's up? You're really perky today." I just smiled, and showed them the unopened letter.  
  
Raye frowned, and thought to herself, "I'm getting bad vibes from this..." She turned to me and said, "why don't you open it now, Ami?"  
  
I laughed and said, "Greg would be disappointed if I did, Raye, you know that! It would be like if Chad gave you a letter saying not to open it until the end of the day, but you opened it earlier, and found out that he finally got the courage to ask you out. Come now, Raye! This is just so much more fun!" Raye blushed. Mina and I laughed, knowing that Chad and Raye have had a monstrous crush on each other, but both were too shy to ask the other out.  
  
The teacher said, out of nowhere, looking right at Mina and me, "please class, settle down!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After school ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RING! The final bell finally rang, dismissing me from the torture of having to wait to open the letter. I sped away from the classroom, knowing that Raye and Mina were already hunting me down. "For once it would be nice to read a note from someone without the girls breathing down my neck," I thought. I skidded around a corner, and found a girl's bathroom. I plunged myself into it, and hid in a stall, with my feet on the toilet seat, making it seem as if no one was in the stall. I pulled out the letter from my bag, and, with trembling hands, tore it open. It read,  
  
"Dear Ami, You are probably wondering why I wasn't in school today." I thought, you're right on the target with that one, and I read on, "well, I'm at 654 Baltimore Lane, waiting patiently for your arrival. I've got good news, and it has to do with Lita, Darien and Serena! Ami, I miss you so much, and I love you dearly. You're the only girl for me, and every time that I see Zoicite hitting on you, I turn green with envy. Please come meet me here, but do not tell anyone of your coming, because I want it to be a surprise!  
  
Love you lots,  
  
Greg 3  
  
"Ohh..." I thought, "How sweet!" I turned the paper to the left, and saw that the 3 was a heart. "Oh, how cute! Greg always thinks of the sweetest things. But hey, what am I waiting for," I thought to myself, "I'm going to Greg!" I glanced back at the address, noticing that it wasn't his address. In fact, it was a couple blocks away from Sere's house. "Odd," I said, but shrugged it off, figuring that it was probably Darien's apartment. I hopped off the toilet seat, and started to run out of the bathroom. Unfortunately, the floor was slippery from a small water puddle, and I slipped, lost balance, and pulled a Serena. Blinking, I picked myself up from the floor, scolding myself for running on a wet floor. With a quick peak out the door, noticing that Raye and Mina were nowhere in sight, I walked out. I turned a corner, and saw that Raye and Mina were right there.  
  
They saw me, and yelled, in front of a huge mass of people, "What's in the love letter, Ami?" I turned a bright shade of red, and ran a different way. I escaped out of the school, with Raye and Mina yelling at me at a distance. With the crumbling sidewalk at my feet, my legs took sharp turns at every corner I could make. Sometimes my legs carried me through people's backyards.  
  
I don't know why I had to get away from them, but, I just needed to. When I knew that I had ditched them, I looked around me. I had no idea where I was. It was still light, but I was pretty freaked out. "Relax, Ami, you have been in a worse shape than this," I told myself. Looking around, I saw that I was on Baltimore lane. I laughed, and thought, "What luck!" Following the numbers, I eventually reached 654 Baltimore lane. I skipped up the sidewalk, and rang the doorbell. Diamond answered. Right then I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
  
I turned to run away, but Diamond grabbed my arm, saying, "Ami, Greg's inside. Come on in!" with that he pulled me in, despite my feeble attempts at trying to get free. Unknown to me, though, as I was pulled inside, a pair of eyes were staring at me from outside... Diamond led me (it was really more of a pulling) up the stairs into a bedroom. When we entered, I saw Lita on a bed, totally knocked out, and Greg, sitting on a chair, trying to get up, but appeared to be stuck there. I gasped and made a beeline for the door, but Diamond grabbed my arm again, but this time, twisted it behind my back. He whispered in my ear, "I need the medical expert to check Lita out. See how long she's going to be out, ya know. Now get over there by her, and find out! Oh, and try any funny business, and you won't see your boyfriend ever again!" With that he chucked me over at Lita. I landed on the floor and grimaced in pain.  
  
Greg said, "Ami, just check her out. It's for Lita's safety."  
  
I turned to him and said, "Right." I started checking Lita's vital signs, and was interrupted by Diamond.  
  
Diamond said, "How long will she stay out, Ami? You know how much I care for her! I can't let her be hurt anymore."  
  
I replied, facing Diamond and snapped, "Lita should be waking up any minute now. By the way, where the heck are Serena and Darien? I thought you might know something..."  
  
Diamond replied in an evil voice, "Eh, they're ok. Doesn't matter about them. Lita is what matters to me now. At least, for lust reasons. And as for you, since you have heard and seen too much already, you will be spending your days locked in a closet!" With that, I was thrown out the door to the hallway.  
  
"Arrg!" I cried out in pain, and saw that some bruises were already forming. Diamond picked me up by the collar of my shirt and, with some mad scuffling, took me downstairs. He turned some sharp corners, and with one I got banged against a wall and one of my shoes came off. I grimaced in pain as I was being pulled down the stairs to the basement. Diamond was mumbling to himself the whole way, and he chucked me into a closet. I got off the ground and went to the door, but just as I got there, he slammed the door in my face, and with a click, he locked it. I banged my fists against the door, but to no avail. Tears started running down my cheeks, but I just banged harder against the door. Tears kept pouring down my face, and I eventually gave up. I cried and cried, and finally wept myself to sleep. Hours later, I awoke to the sound of muffled talking outside my door. I pressed my ear against the door, but I couldn't hear anything.  
  
I went to sit down, but someone said, "Hey, Ami, don't sit on me!" I immediately recognized the voice as none other but Greg.  
  
"Oh, Greg!" I wrapped my arms around him and cried bitterly. I noticed that his arms weren't wrapped around me. "He still loves me, right?" I thought to myself, as I backed away from him.  
  
Greg said, as if reading my thoughts, "Yes, Ami, I do love you, but my arms are kind of stuck on my chair. They seem to be tied down with cords or string or something. Care to help?" I quickly undid his bonds, and he said, "My legs are stuck too." I unwrapped his feet, and he stood. He took my hands and pulled me up. "Ami, I love you with all my heart. I'm only sorry that I couldn't have alerted you or warned you or did something to help you out. I'm sorry!" With that he gave me a huge hug.  
  
I said, "No Greg, its not your fault. I should have told someone about the letter. I don't know why I didn't. I'm sorry."  
  
"No Ami," he said, "Its neither of our faults. What I managed to do though is set Lita free. She was waking up as you left the room. I told her to go out through the window, and she did. As far as I know, the police are coming to rescue us right now. But I did have to pay the price of doing that." With that he took my hand and traced it along his cheek, where a fine trail of blood was. "Diamond wasn't too happy." I cried bitterly, and wiped the blood off of his cheek, and wiping my hand on my skirt. He said, "Dry your tears, Ami, its going to be oka."  
  
I slowed my crying, and even managed to stop it. With that, he looked into my eyes, and my breathing quickened. We leaned in, and centimeters apart, I felt my breath catching in my throat. In a matter of seconds, our lips touched. Greg was kissing me. Greg was kissing me! Happiness poured out of me as the kiss deepened. My first real true kiss. It was amazing. Our kiss kept deepening, and we let our tongues out to play. Every thought of Lita, Serena, Darien, the girls, Zoicite, Diamond, everything, just escaped my mind. For the first time in awhile, I felt as if things were going to improve.  
  
Well, that's it for Ami's POV! Did you like it? I swear, I'm going back to Lita now! *Runs away from angry mob of Lita fans* Anyway keep voting! Its now at... Sammy, the girls, Greg or Ken. Ya I decided to take Diamond and Seiya out of the running, cause Diamond isn't that nice, and Seiya... well, I don't know enough about him to really have him in the story. Sorry! So please, cast your votes in the review! Oh ya, suggestions are ALWAYS welcome!  
  
Preview for next chapter: Lita gets rescued, but by who? Your choice! 


	22. FREEDOM!

Hey all, I'm back with another chapter! And yes, its in Lita's POV. *Cheers heard from Lita fans* Ya, ya I know, I'm getting on with the story. Sry it took me SOO LONG to put out this chapter. Honestly, I was having a brain fart. *Sigh* oh well. Its oka I guess. Anyway, here goes! Ooh special thanks to Ry for helping me out with a certain part in this chapter!  
  
Lita's POV:  
  
He was just about to hit another button when the doorbell rang. "Shit." He said and went upstairs. I was so scared. I was breathing so hard that I started to sweat. I waited for the torture to start when I heard a feeble, "Lita?" from the door, which was definitely not Nephlite's voice. The mystery person came down the stairs, taking one step at a time, looking at the "ornaments" surrounding him. That person saw the light on over me, yelled, "Lita!" and sprinted over, dodging the instruments of torture as best as he could. He jerked to a halt a couple of paces away, and saw me. He was just out of the light, but I could hardly see him. Every step he took put him a little closer to me making out who it was.  
  
I thought, "what if it was Diamond? I would be totally screwed, cause I'm here on this table, totally tied down and there is no one- and I mean no one- around. He could totally do anything he wanted!" but then I also thought, "Maybe its Ken..." The person finally reached the light. His body was half bathed in light, and my pulse was quickening. I noticed that his clothes were soaking wet. He took one more step, and everything but his head was lit. I squinted as hard as I could to see him, but to no avail. "One more step," I thought, "Just one more and I can see you." As if reading my thoughts, the person took one more step. A foolish grin crossed over his face, and I felt like crying all over again. "Oh Ken," I thought, as tears started to fill my eyes for happiness.  
  
"I thought I would never see you alive again, or even in one piece," he said, cautiously. I tried to say the same to him, but my words got all jumbled and muffled in my mouth. He laughed at my vain attempt to talk. Walking briskly, he gently tore the tape off my mouth. I started to say thanks, but then he leaned over my face, a loving look in his eyes. I was speechless as he gently pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss. My eyes lit up. My breath got stuck in my throat as my cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Our eyes were locked, and I could see the hunger and passion deep within his gorgeous eyes. Minutes went by when we were just traveling into each other's eyes, feeling their souls. My breath kept quickening until I almost couldn't breathe as his lips got closer and closer. Energy coursed through my body, almost breaking out of me. His lips finally touched mine. The energy finally broke out of my body, flowing into his kiss, as it deepened every second. My passion for him continued ever faster as I wrenched against the metal holding me down. His hands sneaked under my head, pulling me closer to him. Unfortunately, we had to break for air, as our lungs filled back up, Ken found the key to the metal locks and unlocked me. Every time his hand touched my skin, fireworks flew through my body. After ages of waiting, I was finally free. I swung my legs over the edge of the table, and stared into Ken's eyes.  
  
"Thank you." I said, and left it at that. He nodded, and I stood up. A thought struck me. I thought, "He has had so many chances to take advantage of me, and he didn't. Hmm. It's nice to know that not ALL guys are pigs."  
  
Ken looked me over and said, "That dress is really pretty Lita. Although I might want to rethink the choker." I blushed and shifted my feet in discomfort.  
  
"Had he read my thoughts?!" I thought frantically to myself. He took my hand, and we headed towards the door. We started off at a slow walk, and then it turned into a sprint. "Mental note," I thought to myself, "running in a dress is a no go." We tore up the stairs, and I was starting to wonder why we were running when we abruptly stopped. Right ahead of us, was Nephlite. His lip was cut, and blood was trickling down it slowly. He also had the biggest bruise I have ever seen on the left side of his head. I whispered to Ken, "Did you do that?" He responded with a nod.  
  
Nephlite said, sneering, "Congratulations, Ken, you found Lita. Now hand her back over like we promised." My eyes widened in shock.  
  
"No..." I thought, "he just CAN'T be in the same league as Nephlite. No..."  
  
However, I didn't have much to worry about when Ken responded with, "What promise? I told you I was going to take Lita from you." With that, Nephlite sneered, and lunged at Ken. Ken held up his fists, ready for the attack. I glared at Nephlite and stepped in front of Ken. With one swift motion, my balled-up fist made contact with Nephlite's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. I smiled as I watched him clutch his stomach, and hit the floor.  
  
"Apparently his stomach is weaker than his thing," I thought. "Or maybe... he doesn't have one?" I snickered.  
  
Ken asked me, "What are you laughing at?" I blushed, sweatdropped and shrugged. I turned towards Nephlite, who was now on all fours, panting like crazy.  
  
I kicked him hard in the side and said, "That's right, you just stay down there, like the dog you are." With that, I turned towards the door to the outside, and walked. I could feel Ken's eyes boring into me. After I had reached the front door, I turned back and realized that he was still standing by Nephlite. I said, tapping my foot impatiently, "Aren't you coming?" Ken blinked and ran up to me.  
  
"Um, wasn't that kinda... harsh?" Ken asked.  
  
"Do you know what I've been through?" I snapped back. He winced, and I said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."  
  
But he interrupted me, saying, "No Lita, your right." He opened the door to the outside for me, and I walked out. It was almost magical. The rain had stopped, the clouds were gone, and it seemed as if everything was getting better.  
  
I turned to Ken and asked, "How did you get free?"  
  
He walked out the door, and onto the sidewalk, with his hands carelessly in his pockets. He stopped midway, and I walked up to him, and put my hand on his shoulder and turned him around. I looked up into his deep eyes, and saw tears forming. He said, very roughly, "I can't tell you." He closed his eyes and turned away, shaking my hand off him. Involuntarily, his shoulders began to shake, and I could hear small sniffles. I was shocked at this sudden display of emotion. My hand lifted in midair, as if to touch him, but I decided against it.  
  
Instead, I asked, "Ken, you know you can tell me. You can tell me anything! I... I love you, Ken."  
  
He turned back to me, eyes filled with tears and emotion, and said, "Lita... I love you too. It was so awful being there. And here I am, crying, when you obviously went through more than me. Please forgive me."  
  
I said, my eyes full of understanding, "Ken, I have nothing that needs forgiveness from you. Please Ken, tell me what happened." With that, I grabbed his arm, and I stood on my tiptoes, and kissed him.  
  
His eyes filled with happiness, and he said, "a- all right." With that, he began his story, as we walked away, arm in arm, from Nephlite's mansion.  
  
Well, that's it! sorry again that it took so long to get it out. And that it was short... ^_^* Anyway, please tell me what you think! I have a fairly good idea as to what should happen next, but its kinda screwy. So please, drop your comments, and your suggestions! *flames are welcome!* Thanks to everyone that does drop a review! Oh, and some authors answer peoples questions here, but... I never get any! 


	23. death takes its toll?

Hey everyone, it's good to b writing again! Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! *is happy* anywho, please read this chapter! Reviews would b nice too. ^^  
  
I said, my eyes full of understanding, "Ken, I have nothing that needs forgiveness from you. Please Ken, tell me what happened." With that, I grabbed his arm, and I stood on my tiptoes, and kissed him.  
  
His eyes filled with happiness, and he said, "a- all right." With that, he began his story, as we walked away, arm in arm, from Nephlite's mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK TO KEN'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There I was, I saw you being taken away, and I yanked and pulled at my bonds, trying to get to you. I saw you being heaved up the stairs, and anger soared through my body. The outside door to my house slammed shut and I could hear you yelling and screaming, at the top of your lungs. Then I heard a sickening thud, and all went silent. At that crack, everybody froze. My heart stopped, and I stopped breathing. It sounded like Diamond had shot you. The room had gone deathly silent. No one noticed when I sank to the ground on my knees, including myself. The air started to taste like death, and I was drowning in it. Guilt was clouding my view of everything. I faintly heard someone coming down the stairs, but I didn't bother to look to see who it was. I felt myself being picked up and shaken, but I hardly took notice of it. Then I was slapped back to my senses.  
  
Diamond had picked me up and yelled in my face, "Wake up, you bastard! I didn't fricken kill her!"  
  
"Huh?" I said, when it didn't quite hit me. But I was just chucked back to the poles that you were once locked to. Someone took the bondings off my hands and locked my hands to the bars, and they all left, except for Diamond.  
  
He said, "well, Ken, I'm amazed that you didn't put up much of a fight." He hit me square across the face, with a force I have never known. "ah, I've been wanting to do that for some time now. Too bad you can't fight back. But it's no wonder, cause your such a wimp! Well," he walked over to the bathroom that I had in the basement. I could faintly hear him turning the tub on. His shadow on the cement floor walked over to the sink and turned that on too. It straightened up, and I saw Diamond emerge from the bathroom with a self-satisfied smirk. He hovered over me, and said in a sickly whisper, with his eyes flashing red, "You know that when you join my ranks, you can't get out. If you try to back out, like you did, then its death. All my followers thought I was kidding when I said that though. Well, you'll be the first example of my power. You see, I have started all the water suppliers down here except for one." With that, he lit a match, and held it up to the sprinkler system that I had installed. Within five seconds, the sprinklers turned on. "Eventually the water level in here will rise significantly, and since you are firmly locked up, you shall die. And poor you, with no one to save you!" With that, he turned and walked up the stairs, and slammed the door shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback to present Lita's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But Ken," I asked, "I've heard that people have gotten out of his ranks before. Why didn't he let you go?"  
  
Ken looked ahead and frowned. "I guess... it was a grudge or something. Maybe I was the first to disobey his orders. Maybe that was just a rumor that you heard. I really don't know."  
  
I glanced ahead. We were just at Nephlite's gate to his house. I turned to Ken and asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Hmm," he said, "I don't think we should go to Diamond's house yet. We're not strong enough to take on thirty or so guys. I think the police would be the best place to go."  
  
"Sounds good to me," I said, as we opened the gate, and we turned to walk to the police station. After a few seconds of silence, I turned to Ken and impatiently said, "Well?"  
  
He looked at me with a confused expression. "What?" he asked. With a glance at my face, he realized that I was waiting for the rest of the story. "Oh," I said, and went on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback, Ken's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Diamond had just left, and already the floor was starting to flood. There was at least half an inch on the floor. I looked around, panicky. I yanked on the handcuffs, furious with myself for not putting up a fight. I tried EVERYTHING to get them off, but they just wouldn't budge. As each second went by, I got colder, wetter, and more aggravated. After a long time of trying, all hope escaped my body. I flopped my head down on my chest, defeated. My eyes glanced into my shirt pocket when I noticed that there was something in it. By shifting my weight, I saw that it was the extra key that I had made. I groaned and reached for the key. I managed to grasp it, and I lifted it out of my shirt pocket. Carefully, I took the key and reached it over to the lock. I was less than an inch short. Rage builded up inside me as I reached as far as I could to unlock myself. After who knows how long of trying, I balled my fists up, furious.  
I let the rage out by yelling, "DIAMOND I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" Every emotion soared through my body, and my energy was picking up. It was as if I was going to explode. To make matters worse, the water level had reached the bottom of my chin. I could see flashes of my life soaring through my mind, as I tried to get myself out. Soon the water had covered my mouth, and then my nose. I tried to swim up, and it worked for awhile, but I got really tired of trying to stay up at the top. The water level kept rising, and I took my seemingly last breath of air. I could hear some vague shouting, but nothing was clear to me. After I had taken my breath of air, a thought struck me. Acting quickly, I stuck the key in my mouth, and reached it to the keyhole. With a quick turn, it unlocked. I took the key out of my mouth and unlocked the other hand. I swam through my basement, with my lungs almost dying because of the lack of air, and reached the stairs. I reached the top of the stairs, gasping for air, and I swam in-between consciousness and unconsciousness. The door flooded with light, and I thought for sure that my time had come. Two sets of hands grabbed my arms and pulled me up and out, and settled me on a chair. As the air filled my lungs, I got a better view of what was going on.  
  
"Gosh darn it all Ken, would you snap back to life?" I could recognize that voice anywhere!  
  
"Chad...?" I asked feebly.  
  
"Damn straight." He replied back.  
  
"Don't forget me, Ken!"  
  
"Oh, and Andrew!" I exclaimed, as my vision perfected again. A blanket was thrown across my shoulders, in the attempt to warm me up. I looked to see who had put it over me, and saw none other than the fiery priestess and her bubbly friend. "Hi Raye, Mina."  
  
They smiled in return. Then Raye frowned and demanded, "Where is everyone? I've got bad vibes about all this, so tell me now!" She started to yell, "WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ON?!?!"  
  
My eyes opened in shock, and responded with, "Wish I could tell you. I think that they're all being held at Diamond's house. Why don't you call him or something, though I don't think you'll get much information out of him." Mina walked over to the phone, and dialed his number. She put the receiver to her ear, and listened. The longer she listened, the deeper her frown turned. She hung up the phone.  
  
"It seems that the lines are dead," Mina said, and sat on a chair in a huff. Andrew walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, and she leaned against his arm. My heart jerked, and I thought to myself, "that could have been me and Lita."  
  
I asked, "what should we do now?"  
  
Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. "Duh," Chad said, "We're going to Diamond's house," then he said hastily, "that is, if you're ready. I mean, you just went through a horrible ordeal."  
  
I stood up and looked out the window. "Its time." I said, and walked to the door. With a glance back, I saw that no one was following me. "Aren't you coming?" I asked.  
  
Andrew gave me a look. "What's the plan, then?"  
  
I looked back, and said, "were going to Diamond's house, we just went over this!"  
  
Andrew looked taken aback and then he frowned. "Whatever you say, sherlock." We set off outside, and into the pouring rain, and all of us broke out into a run. As we reached his house, we took a quick glance around the house. There was no one outside, thankfully. Unfortunately, there were no windows that were lit inside that we could see through. We went to the front door, and opened it. One by one, we filed into the house, being extra careful. I was in front of the group, and I slipped into a small hallway, when I heard people shouting behind me. I took a glance back, and saw Raye, Mina, Andrew and Chad fighting eight total guys. They had seen me, and were trying to get past the four of them.  
  
I started to run up to them, but Andrew yelled out, "For Pete's sake, Ken, get out of here!" So, I turned away and ran through the hall out the back door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK TO PRESENT ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's when I saw you hanging off the roof of the next house. I called out your name, but my efforts were lost in the rain," Ken told me.  
  
I laughed, and said, "And I thought that you were a gang member. If I had known it was you, I would have dropped down into your arms. Anyway, go on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK TO KEN'S POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I started running all along the houses, trying not only to get away from the gang, but also mainly to follow you. I saw you start to climb down a tree, when someone took a cheap shot on me. Some guy nailed me in the back, totally knocking the wind out of me, and dragged me over by the feet to some ditch. I looked up and saw long brown hair. Nephlite. In the ditch there was a small tree in which he tied me up with some orange cloth, probably from some pj's. *AN: when Nephlite was on the show, ya know how in the last episode in which he died Molly fixed his arm with some of her pajama outfit? Well, it's the same here.* He quickly wrapped the cloth round, not doing such a good job of it though. After some time of heavily scraping the cloth against the tree, I got free. Using logic, I guessed that he had taken you to his house, and I took off for his house at once. I got there and rang the doorbell, and pounded on the door, demanding entry. He finally opened the door, and I socked him one right across the face. He fell to the floor, and I enjoyed the sickening thud. I picked him up by the collar and demanded, "Where is Lita?!?!" He just stared. I socked him across the face and asked him again, "Where the hell is LITA?!" He was fazing out, and he grimly pointed to the basement, and I took off, thinking that he probably told me a lie, but to give it a shot anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK TO PRESENT ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And that's it. That's where we met up," Ken finished, with a sigh. I looked at his face. He was trying to conceal something, but I thought it better not to say anything.  
  
Instead, I turned toward him and looked at him straight in the eye. "Now Ken," I started, with a firm touch in my voice, "You know, you saved me. Diamond was a pig, but I think that Nephlite was the biggest pig I've ever seen. Who knows what could have happened..." I let my voice trail off, and I shivered. "Anyway," I continued on, "what you did, was amazing, and Ken," he had looked away, and I looked back in his eyes, "Ken... I think I love you." His eyes widened in shock, and happiness flowed out of his body like a waterfall. He smiled such a smile that made me melt, and my knees feel like putty. I leaned forward, ever so carefully, and grasped his lips with mine. It was the most simple kiss, yet, the most meaningful. It started to drizzle again, but the kiss lasted on. I was caught in the rain, but I was glad I was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AS IF! MUWAHAHAHHAAHA!  
  
Ya I know its not much of a cliffhanger, but its all good. I was gonna write more, but I thought that this was a cute way to end the chapter. Anywho, I'm gonna respond to the comments this time! ^_^  
  
Brie: hee hee I laughed when I read your comment, mainly cause it was something like what I was planning. But you didn't hear that from me. ^_~ Oh, and the suggestions that you made rocked!  
  
Ry: thanks for the suggestions! Well, the ones online. Ah, you know what I mean!  
  
For everyone else: I'm SOOO glad that all of you guys liked the last chapter and the story so far! It makes me happy that you guys review too!  
  
SUGGESTIONS ARE VERY MUCH WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	24. its time to tell

Wow, it's taken me FOREVER to put out an update! *runs away from the pissed readers with pots* I'm so sorry! *feels bad* well, sorry and all, but hey, here it is!  
  
Last time: "Ken... I think I love you." He smiled such a smile that made me melt, and my knees feel like putty. I leaned forward, ever so carefully, and grasped his lips with mine. It was the most simple kiss, yet, the most meaningful. It started to drizzle again, but the kiss lasted on. I was caught in the rain, but I was glad I was.  
  
This time:  
  
We kept on walking through the rain, after breaking the kiss, hand in hand. Each turn into an alley scared me before, yet, with Ken, the alleys didn't seem so bad. As we neared the police station, my grip on his hand tightened and I grew steadily more tense. He let go of my hand, and put an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into it, slightly more relaxed. We climbed the many steps with me counting all the way. "One, two, three, four..." 'There's a lot of steps,' I thought to myself. Each step seemed to be harder and harder to climb. As we reached the top, right in front of the door, I nearly collapsed from the anxiety. But instead I pushed on, and opened the door. A look around inside showed me that it was really busy- busier than normal, I suppose. Everyone was running around, frantically making calls and typing on computers. My eyes widened in shock, but Ken led me forward to the reception desk, and asked to speak to a detective. The lady smirked at us and popped a bubble gum bubble in our face.  
"No detectives are able to see anybody right now." With that, she turned back to her telephone and ignored us.  
As I tried to recover from my shock, I heard a mellow deep voice rumble, "I've got time. My work is going nowhere right now." The receptionist sneered.  
I turned to where that husky voice came from, and said, "Thank you detective...?"  
"Aieko. Detective Aieko."  
I stepped back in shock. 'That's the same name as Mina before she changed it... how odd. Must be a coincidence,' I thought.  
He said to the receptionist and had two towels ordered to his office, and Ken and I followed him through the big door to his mini office. He sat down in his big leather chair, enclosed his fingers together, and started to twiddle his thumbs. He motioned to two empty chairs and said, "Sit, sit!" in perfect timing we both sat down and both of our chairs squished out air. We sat patiently, only moving to accept the towels handed to us. Detective Aieko leaned back in his chair and looked at us through his spectacles. He turned on a tape recorder and explained that he was going to tape the conversation. "So," he started, "what's wrong?"  
I glanced down at the floor, silent. Silently I scolded myself by saying, 'Sure Lita, NOW you decide to clam up.' A gentle squeeze on my hand from Ken brought me back to my senses. I glanced back up at the detective, and saw the patient look in his eyes. I took a deep breath, and began. "It all started when my friend, Serena, told me a secret..." I told him everything! Well, except for the kiss parts, because they were too private. As I told, detective Aieko leaned forward in his seat, eyebrows crossed. As I stopped talking, I collapsed back into my chair, exhausted, and tears were threatening my eyes.  
Mr. Aieko leaned back in his chair and said, "Wow, our receptionist almost turned away our hottest clue."  
I blinked. "What?"  
He chuckled and said, "You think no one was looking for you or your friends? Yes, we have reports on missing teens- you, a Miss Serena Tsukino, and a Miss Amy Mizuno. And now apparently, we've also got a Miss Raye Hino and a Mina," his voice caught in his throat, "a Miss Mina Anderson." He paused, "also, according to you, we have to look for a Mr. Darien Chiba, a Mr. Chad... what did you say his last name was again?"  
"Not quite sure," I answered. The detective's eyes slid over to Ken.  
"I don't know either sir," Ken replied.  
"And a Mr. Greg Gelder. Is that all who have been kidnapped?" the detective asked. I nodded a yes. "Good. Now, there is a favor that I have to ask of you, if you don't mind." I exchanged quick glances with Ken, knowing what was coming next. "You know Mina Anderson... in case you do not know, she changed her last name from Aieko."  
"I know," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.  
He leaped out of his chair. "You know my daughter?!" I nodded. "Well, can you tell me how she is, where she is, who's she become?"  
I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. 'Aren't policemen supposed to help you, not the other way around?' I thought to myself. "Well, I suppose I could, but there's not much to say. She's a good friend of mine, she's getting along fine, and making a living..."  
"Where does she live?" he asked as my voice trailed off.  
"Erm... well, I don't rightly know. I've never been to her house. My friends and I just go over to Raye's temple. It's a good place to talk, because it's so quiet. But... my friends and I don't talk about our pasts much. They're too depressing... That's how we all got to know each other. We were all in our little depressed worlds, but Serena came around and brought us all back." I stopped, not willing to tell anymore.  
He sat back down and said, "Now where does this... Diamond... live?"  
"Umm... Well, I don't rightly know the address. I know how to get there though," I replied stupidly.  
"I don't know it either," Ken said abruptly, "but I can take you there. I won't let Lita go there again. Its too dangerous." I looked at Ken, shocked. No words could mutter themselves out of my mouth. My thoughts started to whirl in my head, one after another. All of a sudden, every inch of my body was smoldered in anger.  
I jumped out of my chair, and yelled at Ken, "I can't just sit here like a duck and wait for you and some detectives to come back after fighting fifty or so guys! Are you crazy? I need to go to Serena and the others, like they have always come to me when I needed them!" I spun around facing the detective. His face was dead calm. "There is NO WAY that I am NOT going to go with you to Diamond's house," I said in a finalized dead whisper. The detective only nodded. With that, I collapsed back into my chair.  
"Let's go then," the detective said, getting out of his chair. I looked up at him and nodded. 


	25. reunion

Yeah, I know I've taken AGES to write this chapter... Sorry! I could list a bunch of excuses off, but what would the point of that be? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Last Chapter:  
I jumped out of my chair, and yelled at Ken, "I can't just sit here like a duck and wait for you and some detectives to come back after fighting fifty or so guys! Are you crazy? I need to go to Serena and the others, like they have always come to me when I needed them!" I spun around facing the detective. His face was dead calm. "There is NO WAY that I am NOT going to go with you to Diamond's house," I said in a finalized dead whisper. The detective only nodded. With that, I collapsed back into my chair.  
"Let's go then," the detective said, getting out of his chair. I looked up at him and nodded.  
  
This Chapter:  
  
I stood up and I felt renewed strength in myself. I thought about Mina and Mr. Aieko, and noticed the similarities between them. They had the same colored eyes, but his hair was a few shades darker than Mina's. I wondered about Mina and her dad, and vaguely recalled her telling me a bit of her past.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Mina... why do you live on your own?" Serena asked. Mina looked shocked, and then her expression quickly turned embarrassed. She looked at the floor, and clammed up.  
"Serena, that was pretty rude, you shouldn't have asked Mina that," Ami said. "Didn't we agree not to talk about our past?"  
"Its ok, Ami," Mina said softly, still staring at the floor. "My family life wasn't the best. I ran away," she finished curtly. I looked at her, and I saw tears in her eyes. Mina stood up and ran to the bathroom, and the four of us stayed silent, letting the awkward silence start to settle.  
  
End Flashback  
  
We walked out of Mr. Aieko's office, and we left the police department. Ken asked, "Shouldn't we, like, get more cops to come? I mean, there are a lot of guys following Diamond's orders, so..."  
Mr. Aieko interrupted saying, "We'll call them when we need them." Ken and I exchanged looks of confusion, and we both shrugged it off. As Ken led the walk to Diamond's house, I thought sadly about Mina. Glancing to my right, I noticed that Mr. Aieko was looking at me, so I stared right back. He looked away as if he hadn't been staring at me. A shiver went down my spine, but I shrugged it off. 'He's a police officer,' I told myself. 'Just a normal police officer. Stop being so paranoid.' Just the same, I went up to Ken and walked by him. None of us said anything to one another, but when we finally reached Diamond's house, half of me was rejoicing, and half of me was scared pointless. We got up to his door, and I was shaking like mad.  
"D-don't you think w-we should like, c-call for more c-cops?" I stammered out, frozen in my steps.  
Mr. Aieko frowned, and said, "What, don't you trust me?" Ken and I turned to face him and stepped back in shock. He was holding us at gunpoint. We started to turn when Mr. Aieko laughed. "Sorry, I don't mean to be pointing my gun at you guys." He faced the door of the house and knocked on it four times with the tip of his gun. No one answered. He turned the handle of the door, and he stepped in. "Looks like no one is here," he said after taking a couple steps in. Ken and I stepped in past the doorway, and the door slammed behind us. We spun around to face it when a hand flew over my mouth and around my chest, immediately locking my arms to my sides. A quick side-glance at Ken showed me that a few men were restraining him, but I couldn't see Mr. Aieko. I started to fight my restrainer by kicking him in the shin and squirming around. Eventually his arms loosened a bit, and I got free for a split second, before a horrendous- smelling cloth was placed in front of my face and everything went black.-  
  
----------------------------Later----------------------------  
  
I woke up, trying to collect my thoughts, and to remember what had happened. I opened my eyes very slowly, and I saw Mina, Raye, Ami and Serena sitting nearby. Picking myself off the floor and sitting in an upright position, I noticed that my wrists were firmly tied behind my back, and that I was back in Diamond's basement. The four of them watched me, and Serena said timidly, "Hi."  
I yawned and leaned back against a wall, and stretched out my legs, which, no surprise, were tied. I glanced over at the four of them, and asked, "What happened?" They looked away from me, not wanting to say a thing. My anger picked up at their silence and I yelled, "What happened?!?!"  
Raye said, ever so softly, "We heard you come in. We heard the scuffle. You were taken down here, and we jumped the two guys who were carrying you. We tried to fight him, but without the use of our hands..." She stopped for a second to regain her composure, "And as we were fighting him... there was a gunshot. The four of us stopped fighting temporarily, and the two got us. We don't know what happened from there."  
My breath caught in my throat, and I said, with my voice only a whisper, "Ken... no... Mr. Aieko..."  
Mina said loudly in shock, "Did you just say." She gulped loudly, "Mister... Aieko?" I nodded. She said, "You shouldn't trust him. He is no good." I looked at her with shock, and Serena, Raye and Ami all gasped, followed by looks of confusion. Mina looked down and said, "I think its time I cleared up my past."  
  
Flashback in Mina's POV back when she was five  
  
I watched my mom slam the door with her things in a suitcase, and my dad ran up to his room. I followed him and went into his room, where the lights were off. "Daddy, why are you sitting in the dark?" I looked around his room, and saw my dad get up out of his chair and approach me. He picked me up, and put me on the bed.  
"Honey," he said, "We're going to play a new game. It's a lot of fun, and we'll play it every now and then, so it's a treat to you."  
  
End flashback, back to Lita's POV  
  
Mina said softly, "That's when it all started. About once a month for about eight years he would... he would..." Her voice choked up, and she stopped talking. We watched her and waited for her to continue. She mumbled, "He would rape me." With that, she dissolved into tears, and she pulled her legs up against herself, hiding her face. We started to say sympathy words, but she shook her head. Continuing, she said, "After all that time, I just packed up and left. For so long, I thought that my friends also played that 'game'."  
Ami said, "And you didn't report him because you didn't want to go into foster care, right?" Mina nodded, and Ami asked, "Was he always a detective?" Mina shook her head no. "So then I'm betting that he became a detective so as to find you... because he can legally take you back because you are not yet eighteen," Ami concluded.  
"That's what I figure," Mina said solemnly, she looked at me and said, "Lita." I looked away from her, not willing to meet her gaze. "He didn't harm you, did he?" I shook my head no. I couldn't tell her that I caught him staring at me, or of my prior suspicions that he could be a crooked cop. Silence engulfed the five of us, and the only thing that broke it was Mina's occasional hiccuping sob. I sat there, feeling helpless, and thinking about Ken and if he was hurt. My heart reached out for him, and a tear trickled down my face. I wanted so bad to be able to do something for him, yet the five of us were all tied up. 'If only we had some kind of tool to cut these stupid strings,' I thought to myself. I made fists with my hands from my anger. Then another thought struck me. 'There are five of us... why don't we try to untie the strings ourselves? There is nothing preventing us from that.' I quickly told the girls of my plans, and we shifted ourselves into a circle. As if we were knitting behind our backs, one girl would use her fingers to untie the other girl's feet. Then that girl would tie another girl's feet, and so on and so forth.  
Raye was working avidly on my feet when she gave out a sharp yell. Everyone spun to look at her, and she blushed deeply. "Sorry," she said apologetically, "my nail just broke. It cut into my finger."  
We continued at our work, and Serena was the first to finish untying Ami's feet. Ami sighed in content, and said, "Wow, I can feel the circulation in my feet again." Once we all got the strings untied and the circulation back, we partnered up to work on each other's wrists. Mina was stuck waiting as everyone else worked diligently.  
We kept at our work when Raye wondered aloud, "I wonder why no one has kept watch over us. It seems really weird."  
Serena said quickly, "Ssh! Don't jinx it!" But it was too late. We heard footsteps coming from above. Working as fast as we could, our intensity for getting untied deepened. My bonds slipped off just as the basement door opened, and I turned to find...  
  
Hee hee hee. I left a cliffhanger... AGAIN. Sorry, for the really long delay in chapter posting 


End file.
